Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by Anonymous Santa
Summary: After a night of unintentional love making, Tsuna thought he could run away and forget it ever happened. Out of Sight, Out of Mind, right? Well, unfortunately for him, Yamamoto has other plans. 8027. Lemon. Rated M for a reason.
1. A Prologue of Sorts

**[A/N]: I just got my story back. And who to thank? Neomac24! Thank you so much, man! You're the best guy in the world. However, I did try to write the prologue one hour before I got the email, so I merged the two together. ****Warning is the same as before: slightly sexual suggestions, sexual terms, curse words, and just general Tsuna-loving.**

* * *

"_Holy shit._"

Generally, Tsynayoshi Sawada was not the type of person to swear. He was a good boy. He had morals and values, unlike most people of his age. He followed the rules—as much as his no-good self could manage—and when there was trouble, he politely kept his distance. He never spoke out of turn when scolded and he always checked both side of the road before crossing. This was a given fact, known by all of his overprotecting guardians—Tsuna hardly swore. Reborn had made sure of that.

But staring at your best friend's face from an unknown bed was certainly pushing it.

"What the—"

He had woken from a very comfortable position, humming to himself in contentment. As he moved to turn to his side, he felt an odd wetness between his legs. Eyes still adjusting to the dim brightness of the bedroom, he slowly sat up, only to feel a very sharp pain shoot up from his lower back. Confused, his eyes darted around room, recognizing the large arrays of baseball trophies and posters hanging around the wall. There were the manga books stacked neatly in a bookshelf, the video game cases scattered on the floor in front of the TV, and the baseball bat leaning against the corner of the room. His eyes began to widen in mortification. These items were very much familiar to him—frighteningly so.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

As if fearing the truth, he let his gaze fall down onto the large bundle underneath the blankets beside him. A tanned shoulder peaked out from above the covers, leading to a peaceful face that was buried to Tsuna's side. There was a muscular arm wrapped securely around his middle and long legs that were tangled messily with his. It took only moments to process the sight before him, but when it did, it took every fibber of the brunet's being not to scream out in absolute horror. He had to plant hand over his mouth to prevent himself from crying out.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..."

Tsuna gulped.

He just slept with Yamamoto Takeshi.

"This _cannot_ be happening." Tsuna groaned, burying his face into his hands helplessly, "This _cannot_ be happening."

Oh, but it was.

And he would be damned if he was caught here naked.

He squeaked when he felt the boy next to him shift slightly, snuggling deeper into Tsuna's waist comfortably. Ignoring the small butterflies that erupted into his stomach, the teen focused his attention on escaping this more than slightly embarrassing situation.

Not wanting to disturb Yamamoto further—or even worse, wake him up— Tsuna grabbed onto Yamamoto's arm tentatively, trying his best to detach himself from the sleeping boy without applying much force. It took quite an effort since the mafia boss was not the most athletic of teenagers, but after moments of struggling, he was successful. Once he had finished, he placed the hand back to the Rain guardian's side, averting his eyes so he wouldn't see the skin exposed.

Breathing hard, he moved away very carefully, sending meticulous glances back at the baseball player, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, scared that the mattress would creak in protest. Bare feet touching the carpet, he shivered from the cold, and blinked, as if only realizing his lack of clothing. Sighing, he stood up and began to scavenge the room for his uniform, only to shiver when he felt something sticky trickle down his thigh.

_Oh, god why._

He found his school shirt on Yamamoto's desk chair, missing a few buttons, and he saw his pants conveniently hanging from the bedside lamp. He shoved both articles of clothing onto himself. Deciding that his shoes should be downstairs by the entrance.

And so should his ass if he didn't want to get caught.

Crouching down on the carpeted floor to check underneath the furniture, Tsuna quickly resurfaced and surveyed the room, eyes squinting hard. He quickly regretted it once he spotted where his tie was. It was innocently looped around the headboard of Yamamoto's bed. _Please tell me we did not…_

He looked down at his wrists, and sure enough, there were the tell-tale red markings engraved on the flesh, as if to suggest very naughty foreplay and unthinkable acts. So at one point, Tsuna was bound by his hands, unable to move, with his own tie no less! This was... this was practically the first level of bondage wasn't it? Tsuna blanched as filthy images filled his mind.

Red darkened his face, exploding from his neck, all the way to his cheeks, as he quickly moved forward to snatch his tie and hold it to his chest. He quickly swatted his cheeks, trying to get rid of the obvious flush. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god—

"This cannot be happening."

He had to get out of there _now_.

He made one step away from the door.

That was one of the first mistakes he was about to make.

"_Hiiie!_" Tsuna squealed, once he felt something very damp come into contact with his bare foot. His eyes zeroed in onto the object he had just stepped on. He stumbled back, nearly falling over Yamamoto's desk, wiping his foot continuously onto the carpet. A co-co-co-con… "Hiiie! A condom!" He stared at the offensive object with a mortified expression on his face, his panicked state returning. OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD—

Apparently, his antics had caused quite a ruckus. "Tsuna…?" The brunet's head snapped to the direction of the voice, only to find Yamamoto shrugging off the blanket around his shoulders, still sleepy.

Tsuna let out another one of his famous screeches, now shrinking away from the yawning Yamamoto. The said boy stretched out lazily on his bed as he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. His eyes didn't seem to be fully open yet. He shook his head, placing two fingers on the bridge of his nose, "Nn… s'early." He said groggily, "What are you doing up?"

"I-I… uh…" Smart. Very clever, Tsuna. Amaze him more with your wide vocabulary. Instead of replying, all he managed to let out was a very shrill, "Hiiee!" before grabbing his chest comically in fear and scrambling for the door. He clumsily threw it open and made a bee-line for the stairs.

"What the—Tsuna?"

He stumbled down the steps ungracefully towards where the house was connected to the shop. Leaning over a flaming stove, Yamamoto's father greeted him kindly and asked if he wanted breakfast. Unable to look him steadily in the eye, Tsuna merely shook his head frantically, as he managed not to trip when bending down to claw at the ground for his shoes, not even bothering to put them on.

He heard louder footsteps following him down.

Breathing in sharply, Tsuna glanced back in fright to see a disgruntled Yamamoto chasing after him, before he sped through the tables and booths of the restaurant, his heart hammering in his ears.

"Tsuna, wait!" Yamamoto called after him, obviously alarmed.

Tsuna vanished out the front door like his ass was on fire.

* * *

Upon returning home, Tsuna collapsed onto his own bed, body instantly relaxing as his head hit the pillow. His shoes were thrown to an unknown corner and he still looked like he had only woken up. Imagine how frightened all his neighbours were when they saw him bolting through the street bare foot, looking quite manic in doing so.

Tsuna groaned in his own failure. He was no-good Tsuna after all.

"Love problems, I assume?"

The boy quickly pushed himself off his position on the bed, only to be greeted by a very passive Reborn sitting casually on his desk with his legs crossed, a tea-cup in one hand. Reborn had already lifted the curse a while back and continued being the teen's tutor—however, Tsuna was still very much alarmed every time he appeared plainly out of nowhere.

Tsuna addressed the man's previous question, "No… W-why would you say that?" Too bad he was a shit liar. God bless his soul.

The hitman shrugged, unwinding his long legs before he hopped off the desk and onto the ground. He placed his drink back onto the table and ignored what Tsuna had just said. "You had sex." It wasn't even a question.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Tsuna visibly drooped, his face exploding in a bright crimson, "Umm... H-how—"

"How do I know that?" Reborn raised an eyebrow as if Tsuna had inquired about something very stupid, "Dame-Tsuna, I'm not the best hitman in the world for nothing. You have that _smell_."

Bewildered, Tsuna sniffed himself, "What smell?"

"The smell of sex," was the simple reply, "You reek of it." Tsuna uttered a small squeak, feeling quite tainted as he glanced down at himself repeatedly. Reborn, who was expertly suppressing his amusement, continued talking, "Your shirt is messily buttoned. You were not wearing your shoes. Your hair is sloppy, your skin is strangely smooth and clear, and you haven't even closed your zipper." There was a small pause as Reborn smirked and waited patiently for Tsuna to right himself, very much humiliated, "With all this evidence in plain sight, I can easily deduce what just happened. Now tell me the truth…"

The mafia boss shrunk back, awaiting the sharp words.

"You slept with someone, am I right Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said evenly, ignoring the boy's stuttering, "Judging by your guilty eyes that won't even meet mine, it was with someone you shouldn't have—namely, one of your guardians." Tsuna visibly flinched at this, "And by the looks of your depressing, ugly face and dishevelled state, I'd have to say you ran away the moment you woke up."

"No—I mean... No! I-I... but I—"

"How very unromantic of you to leave after sex, Dame-Tsuna."

Wow. Who knew Reborn could visibly KO someone through his words alone. Tsuna was sagging onto the side of the bed, clearly drained from the recent events and from the truth of Reborn's words. He sighed heavily, "What should I do?" He wasn't really asking the hitman and was merely voicing the hopelessness of his situation. He did not, however, expect a very serious reply.

"The answer is quite simple," Reborn rolled his eyes at the mafia boss's incompetence, "Just face him and tell him how you feel about it."

Tsuna stared at him.

"Don't be a wimp."

"I can't do that...!"

"That's it," Reborn sighed, shaking his head. "The family is doomed. We have a wimp for a boss."

"Hey!" Tsuna protested angrily, "I'm not a wimp!"

Reborn raised his hand as if to hit him and Tsuna cringed, shutting his eyes, expecting a heavy blow. He blinked in surprise when he felt the home tutor ruffle his hair. He looked up in confusion, to be faced with a very passive looking Reborn. Tsuna blinked up at him, hardly daring to believe it. He was right. The hitman's face changed and somehow managed to look extremely menacing, "Dame-Tsuna..." And then the tutor formed a fist with his hand and ground it hard onto the boy's head, "_You're a coward_."

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna whined, backing away, "Damn it, I knew it was too good to be true! I actually thought you were being nice for once!"

Reborn smirked, "If I were to be nice to you, then you'd fall irreversibly in love with me." He ignored Tsuna's indignant cry, "Anyway no-good student, you must talk to this person about this. How else will you overcome it? I won't allow any useless quarrels between our family members."

"What? But... but I can't face him!"

"Then you better spend the whole weekend preparing yourself," Reborn warned, "Because come Monday, you're going to have to confront Yamamoto whether you like it or not." Tsuna knew Reborn was right; he just didn't want to believe it was true. The boy frowned deeply, nibbling on his bottom lip slightly.

And then he blinked, head snapping up, "Wait a moment! How did you know it was Yamamoto?"

But his tutor was already gone.

What.

So this was how the tenth mafia boss of the Vongola family was to be treated? Tsuna could only worry about his future.

More so, because he had to straighten things out with a certain baseball player.

Tsuna threw his head back, dismay evident on his face.

"Shit. This _cannot_ be happening."

* * *

**[A/N]: I generally like All27 when reading yaoi from KHR. But why did I do Yamamoto/Tsuna? Because fuck logic, that's why. I just wanted to. Besides, the two of them don't get enough love in this fandom. I think so anyway. Everyone who tops in this manga has been given the chance to have some 'bonding' with Tsuna in oneshots. I haven't seen one where Yamamoto does. I love Yamamoto and he deserves a medal for being such a trooper. Derp. Be good little children or I won't give you presents.**

**-Santa.**


	2. A Confrontation of Sorts

**[A/N]: Thanks again Neomac24! I'm glad to have my story back. Warning is the same as before: slightly sexual suggestions, sexual terms, curse words, and just general Tsuna-loving.**

* * *

The weekend had quickly passed by.

Tsuna did his very best to ignore the stabbing pains from his rear—as well as the phone calls from both Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were very worried about his well being. The silver-head was mostly concerned as to why Tsuna had not called for their usual weekend get-together and Yamamoto was calling for very obvious reasons. Tsuna deleted all their missed-calls and text messages, deeming it unfair for him to be answering Gokudera, and ignoring Yamamoto.

But as phone calls persisted through the day, one lazy Sunday afternoon with Tsuna hiding—er, lying under his duvet, the teenager finally caved in and flipped his phone open. His heart raced when he realized that he did not check who it was, but was relieved to find out that it was the bomber who had called. The familiar deep voice reached his ears, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel slightly better. He sighed.

"Tenth?"

"Uhn. Gokudera-kun, what is it?" Even through the line, Tsuna could hear the rustling of the silver-head bowing his head. He rolled his eyes, slightly amused.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Tenth! I don't mean to be selfish and monopolize the Tenth's time... but we usually go out during weekends, so I was just worried why you haven't called me or that..." there was a frown in his tone, "baseball idiot." Tsuna's smile dropped at the mention of his Rain guardian's name, but pushed away the hammering in his chest. He instead, decided to grin at Gokudera's obvious dislike for Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you Gokudera-kun," Tsuna apologized seriously, blowing out a puff of air that made his bangs flutter, "I've been busy lately. And I was tired from Yamamoto's party—" He paused, blushing to himself when he recalled the events that occurred afterwards.

"That freak..." Gokudera growled, "Doesn't he know that hosting a party on Friday will cause the Tenth inconvenience? Inconsiderate bastard..." He continued to grumble to himself, miffed.

"No, no, it's fine!" Tsuna assured hurriedly, "I slept over his house." Once again, red dusted his cheeks as he realized his own statement. He pursed his lips and tried but failed to drive away the memories flooding into his head...

_Tsuna clawed at the covers, wringing them with his fingers. His hands had long been freed by a reluctant Yamamoto who submitted to his pleads and begging. He moaned long and hard, his eyes half-mast and glazed over..._

"I'm sorry, Tenth!"

"H-Huh, what?" Tsuna blinked, startled.

"I shouldn't have said that!"

The boy clearly did not have his mind out of the gutter yet. He groaned through the speaker when he glanced down at himself. Sure enough, there was a large and prominent tent in the front of his pants, "What was that...?" He said slowly, breathing uneven.

"It was selfish of me!"

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't paying attention... could you repeat whatever you just said?"

"The Tenth doesn't need to hear me say something so selfish... I..." Gokudera paused, obviously embarrassed, "I said that I was a little jealous of him."

"Oh," Tsuna was confused. His right hand man was certainly the most loyal of subordinates. He decided that it was going too far if Gokudera's feelings bordered through intense jealousy for a mere sleepover.

A mere sleepover? _Right._

Tsuna shook his head, "Um... Gokudera. You should take some time off from being my right hand man. What are you doing right now?"

"Right now? I'm organizing papers that Reborn gave me! He said it was about business for the Tenth!"

Tsuna slapped a hand over his face. Reborn was just being lazy. "Gokudera. Stop doing paperwork for Reborn. He can do it himself. Take a break, please. You're making me tired by just listening to you."

"But—"

"Take some time off." He ordered with finality. And with that, he hung up on the silverhead. Tsuna stared at the phone in his hand. Hm. Perhaps he was suited to be a mafia boss after all. He sounded like one just now. Well, Reborn was his tutor, so some of his hitman-like abilities were bound to rub off on the teen. He grinned smugly to himself. He was a mafia boss indeed.

The phone began to ring with Yamamoto's number.

"_Hiie_!" Tsuna threw it to the furthest corner of his room.

Well, perhaps not.

Tsuna sighed as he heard the crack of metal breaking. Well... at least now he knew his allowance wasn't going to be used on that new game he wanted. He glanced down at himself and stared at the erection still poking in the middle of his pants. He groaned.

"Argh. Well, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Tsuna glanced fearfully out of his bedroom window.

Despite his undeniably pale and horrified face, he was crisp and fully dressed in his school uniform, complete with a fresh shower. His bag was slung over his shoulder. If someone were to see him, they would only see a normal teenager, ready for school. They do not, however, see the boy's nails digging deep into his backpack strap, the clammy palms he wiped continuously onto his pants, or the blood he drew from gnawing on his lower lip.

He looked anything but ready for school. He looked like he would rather eat his own bed if it meant staying at home.

He sighed.

This would not be a good day.

Outside his window, leaning onto either side of his gate were Gokudera and Yamamoto. The silverette had on his usual ruffled attire, somehow making the school uniform of Namimori seem extremely juvenile and badass without much effort. Actually, Tsuna had to ask him how he managed to pull that off one day.

"Stop wasting time, Dame-Tsuna."

"Hiie..." Tsuna shrunk back from the window, gaze dropping to the floor.

How did the hitman know he was buying himself time? Somehow, in Tsuna's mind, it was easier to focus his attention on the bomber than face the reality of Yamamoto's actions. Well, both of their actions—but Tsuna wasn't going to admit that any time soon. He bit his lip.

"Reborn..." he whined, his eyes wide and round, "if I die, please tell my mother I love her..."

Reborn, who was leaning on one of the walls furthest from the brunet, raised his eyebrows at the distressed teen. He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, as he let out a slightly agitated sigh, "You must be kidding me, Dame-Tsuna. Don't be over dramatic. He is one of your guardians. He won't bite you—" Reborn paused slightly, before his face split into a wicked grin, his eyes glinting, "—that is, if he hasn't already."

Tsuna was confused, "Um... what?"

Still smirking, Reborn tapped the side of his neck and cocked his head towards the boy. Tsuna, utterly bewildered, turned back around to use his window as a mirror. Sure enough, right bellow his pulse, was a very conspicuous red mark. It was highly noticeable when compared to Tsuna's light complexion. Tsuna blinked several times.

"Is this a...?"

"It's a hickey." The other confirmed.

Reborn's eardrums were attacked once more.

Tsuna screeched, his face exploded in a bright crimson, much to the hitman's amusement. The boy looked very much horrified as he searched Reborn for any form of help, his right hand planted firmly onto the side of his neck to possibly hide his humiliation. His doe-like eyes were misty and looked ready to cry, "Reborn..." he pouted cutely, his bottom lip jutting out slightly, unbeknownst to himself. He continued, "C'mon, please... help me."

Reborn only delivered one of his trade mark smirks. He lowered his head slightly, his grin still visible from below the rim of his fedora had. He let out a baritone chuckle, looking away from the pitiful sight of Tsuna helplessly begging for his aid, "Now, don't tickle my sadistic heart. You should know from firsthand experience that I like to torture my one and only no-good student." His devilish smile only grew wider, "If you look at me like that, then I'll be forced to be quite mean to you."

Tsuna did not know what he meant by that, nor did he have any desire to find out. There was an ominous feeling in the air and the boy really did not dare to venture further into uncharted waters. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, "Is that... so?" He gulped breaking away his gaze from the hitman who seemed to have considered his own offer. He looked back at his light reflection on the window. He watched it mirror his grimace as he took a small peek at the hickey, "What should I do..."

Suddenly, from outside his house, Yamamoto took that precise moment to glance up at the boy's window. Sure enough, their gazes met. Tsuna stumbled back, before he ducked out of the way, his hands clasped over his head as if to protect himself. The hitman looked down at him with something close to disgust.

"I can't believe how useless you are. I should hit you for all your worth..." Reborn paused. Then, a smile curtsied across his lips, "Well... if you truly wish to avoid them..."

Tsuna turned to him with a hopeful look on his face, "You're going to help me?"

"Yes." Reborn nodded.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at his tutor, "I see..." he placed both his hands on his hips, "I don't buy it." He shook his head as he observed Reborn's knowing expression, "What's the catch?"

"Catch? What catch?" The other feigned innocence, tilting his head as if to prove his point, "I'm being completely generous here Dame-Tsuna. Do you want my help or not?"

"I do, but..."

"Then, I don't see the need to talk about it. Are you set?"

"I'm r-ready, sure, but—"

"Then we're good." He pushed himself off the wall, ready to leave when—

"_Wait_!"

Tsuna's voice stopped the hitman for a moment, and Reborn turned to him, looking quite menacing and miffed at Tsuna's defiance. "You're a hundred years too young to be ordering me around, Dame-Tsuna..." There was a dangerous hint in his tone. Tsuna gulped, looking up at him with poorly hidden fear. But he had to say it.

"Alright, I'll just say it! I don't know what you're planning—but if it's for my sake then promise me one thing!" He stared into the other's eyes pleadingly, "You can't use any special invention by Giannini or use Leon's bullets—or hire anyone from your mafia world... or... or any Reborn-tactic to ruin my life!" Tsuna cried out, before he realized he was shouting and evened out his voice, "It has to be... _normal_. This is a normal plan, right?"

Reborn did not answer at first. He seemed deep in thought, "Normal, you say..." he then nodded slowly, "Fine."

"Fine?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" He snapped.

"O-Okay..."

"We'll do this... normally." Tsuna decided he did not like the slight smirk Reborn was sporting. It seemed as though the tutor was increasingly smug at the change of plan. Tsuna did not know how he felt about that. Perhaps he should feel happy that he would not have to walk alongside Yamamoto, or maybe fearful for entrusting his life to the one person who enjoyed seeing him suffer. He was going to take back his offer when Reborn interrupted him mid-sentence, "Excellent. Now let me get your lunch for you."

"What?"

The hitman did not respond. The next thing Tsuna knew, the door had slammed shut and he was left feeling awfully confused. He blinked several times, a cry of despair caught in his throat. This was certainly a normal occurrence to his everyday life, but he could somehow never get used to his sadistic tutor scheming absurd events. But more importantly...

Reborn? Getting his lunch? _For_ him?

"He's definitely plotting something."

* * *

Tsuna didn't know what his tutor was going on about.

But for the past ten minutes, it seemed as though the hitman was being truthful. He handed Tsuna his lunch, whilst swatting the brunet's hand when the teen began to survey his bento box for any traps. He then purposely pushed Tsuna over the fence of their house and into the nearby alley so the boy could sneak out without being detected. Reborn even went as far as distracting his companions for a few minutes before sending them off to school.

As strange as Reborn's plan was, it was, in fact, normal. As promised, there were no guns, no bullets, and no fucked-up inventions. It was completely normal.

So normal that it seemed very strange.

Tsuna arrived at Namimori without any problems or prying eyes. He even got there very early—much to a certain carnivore's annoyance, but still experienced the humiliation of tripping over air and sprawling onto the hall. Despite this, so far, the day went very well. He sat down by himself onto his desk, and then his two friends arrived twenty minutes later, quite concerned but satisfied that he was alright.

"No really. Reborn was just being Reborn. He woke me up extra early saying I was already late. So I pretty much rushed out here... haha, sorry..." Tsuna explained to both Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were standing at either side of his desk. The brunet tried very hard not to look the baseball player straight in the eye.

Although that didn't stop the other from boring his gaze right at Tsuna's face. Tsuna swallowed nervously.

"Well, if the Tenth says it's true, then it must be," Gokudera nodded, his loyalty showing. Tsuna felt quite guilty for lying.

Yamamoto on the other hand, looked far from convinced. Tsuna knew why. Right before Reborn decided to help him, Yamamoto saw him from his window. Well, that certainly contradicted his story, but Yamamoto didn't say anything to question his excuse. He merely nodded with Gokudera.

"I see."

Oh. How ominous that sounded.

"Tenth, I..." Gokudera stood nervously before him, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I went overboard, didn't I?"

"No, it's fine," Tsuna said hastily, waving his hand, "Um... wait no, I'm sorry for acting like that. I shouldn't have hung up on you."

Bummer.

Yamamoto suddenly turned and looked directly at him. Tsuna felt himself froze. He cursed his dame-self. He should not have mentioned that he had answered Gokudera's calls. He had ignored Yamamoto's all weekend.

"Uh... Yamamoto—"

But before he could utter a word, the teacher appeared, and class resumed as it always did.

The next half of school continued as any other typical 'Dame-Tsuna' day. Tsuna fell asleep during a lecture and was brought up to answer a very complicated math question, much to the mafia boss's embarrassment. Gokudera then proceeded to cuss out all of the teachers who badgered him, humiliating the boy further when the class proclaimed the both of them as a married gay couple. The bomber swore so fluently at them, even a sailor would gasp and shake his head. Needless to say, it was just a day like any other. Yamamoto didn't seem to that act differently either.

Tsuna almost believed that the whole ordeal was nothing but a silly dream.

Almost.

Then lunch came.

"Sawada!" Their extreme senpai had taken it upon himself to visit them during lunch. Ryouhei grinned at them, puffing out his chest as he spoke, "Let's go to the roof to eat! A true man needs his strength!" Tsuna glanced at Yamamoto anxiously, before nodding.

Upon reaching the roof top, Gokudera and Ryouhei were already fighting so much that they were both screaming. Tsuna struggled to keep everything in line, "Alright! Alright! We're here to eat lunch—Hiie! Gokudera put those dynamites away!"

And the rest continued like any other day would.

"Fine. But I'm only stopping because the Tenth told me so..." Gokudera grumbled on, seating himself down onto the floor, "And I still don't know why we're eating with this Turf-head." Tsuna sighed as Ryouhei shouted more insults back at him.

Whatever, he didn't care anymore who was fighting who. All he needed now was a taste of his mother's cooking. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to open his bentobox. If only... it would open...

Gokudera suddenly grabbed Tsuna's lunchbox from his hands, when he saw how the brunet was struggling over the lid, "Let me open this for you, Tenth!"

Startled, Tsuna stared at him strangely at first, and then tried to take it back, "Gokudera, I can do it by myself!" Not only did he not want to seem like a girl in front of his friends, but he had his masculinity to live up to.

_Pfft, the back of his mind laughed at him, what masculinity? You were screwed by a guy._

Tsuna blushed, defeat evident on his face, before he sat down next to Gokudera, waiting for the teen to open his lunchbox.

"This just takes... muscle..." Gokudera grunted, pulling hard at the lid, obviously having trouble.

"Weak!" Ryouhei taunted.

"Shut up, you asshole!" the bomber flipped him the bird.

Tsuna closed his eyes, shaking his head. Why? Why him? Of all people, why was he the one associating with the strangest of people?

There was a loud pop, "Aha! There we go! I opened it!"

If only it were someone like Reborn who was the tenth mafia boss of Vongola, Tsuna thought to himself, then they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of training anyone. Reborn could do anything. He was the best hitman in the world. But then Tsuna tried to picture the thought of him as an all powerful mafia-boss. He shuddered. The world would surely suffer.

"Tenth..."

Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts. He schooled his expressions unsuccessfully before he finally looked up, expecting a worried Gokudera, only to have his vision obscured by the silverette's hair. Gokudera was practically leaning onto the brunet, his eyes hidden behind his bangs falling over his face. At first, of course, Tsuna was very much surprised, but it slowly disappeared once he heard the other groaning.

"Go... Gokudera?"

And then Tsuna noticed it.

The putrid smell of poison cooking.

Suddenly fearful, he glanced down at his open bento box, in the little space between him and Gokudera, and sure enough, there was Bianchi's famous, but deadly onigiris. Gokudera cringed into himself, face pale and sweaty, "Ack—Gokudera! Are you okay?" Of course, it was a very stupid question to ask. He was not, in fact, alright—Tsuna knew that from firsthand experience. Ryouhei and Yamamoto were already at either side of the silverhead, both looking concerned as well.

"That bitch..." Gokudera groaned, "trying to poison the Tenth..." Coughing, he asked, "When did you take this from her?" Tsuna thought hard, mentally slapping himself for being so stupid as to accept something from Bianchi. Wait a moment. _Bianchi didn't give me my bentobox..._

Reborn did!

Tsuna knew that he couldn't trust Reborn. He stared at his best friend, utterly lost. Why would making Gokudera sick have any benefit to Reborn's plan? What could his objective be? Think, think!

"Whoa, you look extremely bad!" Ryouhei said, squinting hard at the bomber.

"You okay there Hayato?" Yamamoto placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"S-Shut up! Don't call me that! And I'm f—" He paused, looking down at the floor with his hand across his mouth. He seemed to be holding himself back from retching all over the ground. He continued weakly, "I'm fine!"

"A man's got to stay healthy! Let me help you!" Ryouhei heaved a convulsing Gokudera, who looked very much pale and very much ready to throw up, onto his shoulders.

"Guh... let me down!" But the boxer had already carried him off, slamming the door behind him.

Oh no.

Tsuna figured it out.

He was alone. Alone with Yamamoto.

This was Reborn's plan all along. To corner him with the baseball player.

Tsuna felt very numb. He stared very dumbly at the empty space where Gokudera should have been, jabbering on about being the Tenth's right hand man. A very heavy weight pushed down onto the brunet's shoulders, nearly crushing him down to the floor. He swallowed thickly, determined to prolong the silence from the conversation that was sure to come with only him and Rain guardian alone on the roof top.

Yamamoto was to the right of Tsuna, right beside him, cross-legged on the ground, still a safe distance away from anything considered intimate. However, the intense stare directed at the mafia boss was so heated that Tsuna felt as though Yamamoto was a lot closer than that.

Tsuna leaned back slightly on the metal railing, right hand slowly tracing the lines between the tiles on the ground, mouth pressed into a very thin line. His breathing was uneven and shallow, as if taking long gulps of air would somehow trigger a reaction from Yamamoto. Tsuna wondered if he could keep it going until the bell signaled the start of afternoon classes. A stiff breeze swept at the side of his cheeks, carrying with it the smell of autumn and fresh leaves. His finger continued to follow the lines of the tiles, eyes still stuck to the ground.

Unexpectedly, Yamamoto pressed his own larger hand on top of the brunet's. Tsuna ceased his breathing and froze.

"Tsuna."

He bit his bottom lip, bracing himself. He wondered what kind of expression Yamamoto would have once Tsuna finally got a good look at him. Would he be mad or hurt? Tsuna decided that Yamamoto had never been mad before—at least not at him. And he wasn't willing to start now. But if he was hurt... a pang of guilt stabbed Tsuna in the gut. Perhaps he had done something terrible to the Rain guardian–something that he couldn't take back no matter how much he apologized. Tsuna finally looked up.

Yamamoto wore no scowl or pained expression. In fact, he was smiling. Very widely, in fact. Tsuna's head buzzed with confusion. Yamamoto's face split into one of his roguish grins, before he swooped down to plant a quick peck onto Tsuna's forehead. Needless to say, the boy was flabbergasted, "I wondered when you'd finally look at me again. I know it's probably hard to do that with Hayato and Ryouhei-senpai around, but I'm happy that we're finally alone." He ruffled Tsuna's hair affectionately.

"W-What?" Tsuna barely got his question out before his hair was assaulted, "Wait—aren't you mad? I thought—"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, "Mad? About what?"

Tsuna feared he truly was stupid like Gokudera always claimed, "About the..." Tsuna explained slowly, gulping, "the whole scene back at your house after the..." He averted his eyes, knowing quite well that a loud blush had suddenly adorned his cheeks, "Um... after the _thing_."

Yamamoto laughed, "The thing?"

The smaller teen swatted away the finger prodding his cheek, "Yes." He tried to glare at the other boy, "The... _thing_."

"You mean when we had sex?"

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna suddenly jumped, his face glowing into a bright crimson, "No! Don't say that so openly! Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed?" Again, he raised a brow at the brunet, "Why would I be?" He then shrugged, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, it felt good, so it couldn't be a bad thing, right? After all, we're going out." He gave another one of his trademark laughs, before he leaned forward to grab one of his sushis to stuff it into his mouth. Yamamoto glanced back at Tsuna when he noticed him staring at him, "You want some too?" He offered politely.

"No... no, listen..." Tsuna waved away the sushi being placed into his hands, "When were we ever going out? I don't recall..." Tsuna racked his brain. Did he really accept Yamamoto's offer at some point in time? He couldn't remember any such moment, and was instead left feeling very much jumbled and clueless.

"Huh? You don't know? We started going out after we had sex, of course," Yamamoto replied, staring at Tsuna as though he had said something weird, "Even though you practically ran out my door..."

"It's not my fault that I ran away! How the heck do you suppose I should react when I wake up next to someone? I was scared!"

"Scared? Didn't you just run off because you were shy?"

"N-No! Argh—okay, listen to me because we're getting frighteningly off topic. When... when did having sex equate to being in a relationship? ...A-And I'm not so sure how I feel about the fact that we did it either!" Tsuna looked like a blowfish, puffing out his cheeks like that, obviously miffed.

"Well... it felt right, so it must be," Yamamoto then suddenly stopped, and finally seemed as though pieces were clicking into place in his head, "Wait... does that mean you don't like me?" His sushii dropped onto the ground and crumbled, spreading rice all over the floor. Yamamoto didn't seem to notice though. The hand that was firmly on top of Tsuna's suddenly became vice-like, "Is that it? You don't like me?"

The smaller boy paled as he saw Yamamoto's expression. Those once friendly eyes that would laugh freely before suddenly turned into a darker, more dangerous shade. His face grew deadly serious, and his words equally sharp. Tsuna suddenly felt like mouse caught underneath a trap. It made him scared to see this angry, almost sinful side of his best friend. It made him uncertain and frightened. But more importantly, it made his heart race. Tsuna didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was the very intense look in Yamamoto's eyes—but something about this side of him just seemed more... possessive and controlling. Tsuna didn't know why it felt strangely attractive or in any way appealing—he looked away quickly, holding a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his obvious flush, "Um... no—I mean... y-you can't just assume stuff like that on your own!"

Yamamoto drew closer, his gaze never wavering, "You seemed to like it when we both did it." This caused quite a reaction from Tsuna.

"Ah, no! I didn't like it one bit!" Blushing, Tsuna edged away as Yamamoto leaned further in, "Yamamoto... um, what are you doing?"

"Tsuna, you don't like me?"

Tsuna was dying under Yamamoto's stare. He didn't know what to answer, but it seemed crucial to the baseball player that he did. He fumbled with his fingers nervously, unable to return the other's gaze. Did he harbor feelings for his friend? Tsuna had no idea. Up until this point, he had thought Yamamoto as nothing more than a friend. A friend that was very confused. Yes, confused. That was it. If... if there was even the chance that Yamamoto _liked_ him then...

Apparently, he was silent for far too long, "Tsuna? Your answer?"

He suddenly felt like he was back in the classroom being ordered to correctly answer a math question. It put more pressure on him. He couldn't speak properly.

"Ah... um... I don't... s-sorry..."

He didn't even finish his sentence and realization had already dawned on Yamamoto's face. The taller boy nodded slowly, "I see." He suddenly stood up, "I'm sorry. About what I did. Really. I mean, I shouldn't have forced you into that. Into... having sex with me. I guess I sort of let it all go to my head. I'm sorry, Tsuna."

"Huh?"

"See you around."

"W-wait! Where are you going?" As relieved as Tsuna was to hear it all being concluded, something just didn't feel right. Maybe it was his Hyper Intuition telling him that something was very wrong. The answer received was bitter.

"Where am I going? I'm going to visit Hayato in the infirmary, of course," for the first time, Yamamoto's use of Gokudera's first name irked Tsuna, "He looked really sick. As a friend, I'm worried about him. Aren't you?" He stared down at the mafia boss who was still seated on the ground, looking up at him, "He is a special person to me, after all." _What?_ Something seared through Tsuna's head, filling his thoughts. All he could think of was he couldn't let that happen no matter what, "So, I'll see you around. And... sorry, again." He turned to walk away and had finally reached halfway to the door. Tsuna shot to his feet.

"Wait, no!"

Startled, Yamamoto looked back at him.

"I _do_ like you! So please don't go!"

Shocked, Yamamoto merely blinked at him, before he finally processed what the smaller boy had finally said.

Tsuna suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth, breaking into hard sweat. Frantically, he glanced around, only to realize the inevitable. Tsuna was trapped. There were no escape routes from the roof top, and considering their difference in body, Tsuna strongly doubted he could beat Yamamoto to the door. He watched with growing dread as the ragged shoes shuffled towards him, moving painfully slow, but raising the hair on the back of his neck nonetheless.

"Uh, n-nevermind! I wasn't thinking when I said that!"

Tsuna's gaze travelled over the other's figure, scrutinizing every detail, as he backed away even further, he noticed with faint realization that his body had hit the railing behind him. He could only stare as those dark eyes burned through him. They were shaded and misty, they almost seemed to be clouded with...

Want?

Oh no. Oh god, no.

"Uh... Yamamoto?"

He winced as the metal railing dug painfully into his back. His hands grappled onto the rail to support himself, his knuckles turning white. Yet, despite his mind screaming at him to screw the odds and run as fast as his legs could carry, he simply stood there shakily, dumbstruck, as if foolishly mesmerized by the boy that had now arrived to tower a few inches away from him.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto breathed, gazing down at him luridly. His hand rose to caress the boy's cheek. Tsuna flinched away slightly at the contact, noticing how striking the other's coffee coloured skin was compared to his own. Yamamoto simply looked at him, as if he was analyzing his features.

Tsuna's breathing was uneven. He couldn't figure the Rain guardian out. He quickly looked down, "Um... let's not—"

The hand that went to graze across Tsuna's face now landed to rest gently on the smaller boy's slender shoulders. Taking his time, Yamamoto slowly descended towards Tsuna, almost touching his lips to his...

And then the door slammed open to reveal a pumped up Ryouhei.

Tsuna, who suddenly regaining his senses, pushed Yamamoto roughly away.

"I'm still hungry. And Octopus-head's extremely sick in the infirmary." Ryouhei-senpai walked through the door, grinning widely, "Well, I didn't exactly expect much from a prick like him—men shouldn't be so scrawny." He suddenly stopped to stare.

God damn it!

Did he somehow figure out what just happened?

"Oni-san, this isn't what it looks like—"

"Sushi!" He suddenly shouted, startling Tsuna who nearly backed himself up against the railings again. He dashed over to Yamamoto's open lunchbox, stuffing a few into his mouth without the baseball player's consent, "I extremely approve of this..." he grunted. Yamamoto didn't seem bothered by this. Instead, he was looking at Tsuna with a somber expression on his face.

Tsuna wouldn't look at him and scratched his head sheepishly, "Oh. Um... yeah. Well, I suppose my lunch is poisonous. S-So... I should... go and..."

"Oh, do you want some too Sawada?" Ryouhei glanced up with a mouthful of rice, "Yamamoto's dad makes the best sushi."

"Thanks." Yamamoto didn't seem really grateful however.

Tsuna quickly shook his head, "Erm... no, it's fine. I-I'll go check up on Gokudera. He seemed really sick when you carried him off." That sentence just now was really strange, Tsuna realized. But then an even larger thought struck him. Perhaps his life had been getting undeniably strange since Reborn stepped into his life. No wonder he found himself waking up next to Yamamoto the other morning—the life of a mafia boss was nothing but bad luck. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Nah, it's fine. He wouldn't never admit it, but Octupus-head could never get to the infirmary by himself."

Tsuna managed a smile, before he hastily tried to shove most of his lunch back into the bento box, hissing when the touch burned his fingers. Yamamoto spoke up.

"I'll go with you—"

"No, _don't_!" Tsuna said a little too forcefully. He paused. He evened out his tone, before adding, "Oni-san could use the company."

"Tsuna—"

Much like he did so a few days ago, he high-tailed out the door, away from a Yamamoto who was definitely getting more and more agitated. The Rain guardian had never shown true anger before. But with Tsuna practically avoiding him like the plague, even the kindest of people was sure to crack.

And the more kind a person was, the scarier they were when furious.

* * *

**[A/N]: I thank you for the reviews and would greatly appreciate it if you drop more comments. Yamamoto deserves your love. Tsuna, too. And heavens, that child could use a boyfriend to fap with. We don't want the greatest relationship of his life to be with his right hand, now would we? And no, I don't mean Gokudera. Be good children so you get gifts.**

**—Santa.**


	3. An Avoidance of Sorts

**[A/N]: Chapter has been split in half. Warning is the same as before: slightly sexual suggestions, sexual terms, curse words, and just general Tsuna-loving.**

* * *

In the end, Tsuna really did visit Gokudera in the infirmary.

Despite his narrow escape on the rooftop, he was still genuinely concerned about his friend's well-being. This was how he found himself facing the infirmary doors, sweaty hands playing idly with the hem of his school shirt, gnawing on the insides of his cheeks. A slightly pink hue still tinted his tiny nose—but all in all, he looked perfectly normal, if not out of breath.

He had practically bolted through the entire school, hands over his face, truly believing that Yamamoto was coming after him with an axe above his head. Fortunately, he found his way to his destination safely without confronting a certain Disciplinary Committee leader. Otherwise, being chased around school with a dangerous weapon wouldn't _just_ be his imagination.

He really didn't want to add more to his list of screw ups today. And trusting Reborn was definitely at the very top.

He pressed his lips together, trying to numb the rawness from his constant biting. He was so very confused. Only moments ago, another mouth would have been connected to his—and he had done absolutely nothing to stop it. It was clear that Tsuna wasn't the strongest kid around the block when it came to his physical aspects—he could barely drive away a Chihuahua if he did not wield his gloves. He wasn't perceptive or completely capable when it came to self-defence—but he was still a man. Even though he was small in stature, he was still a full-blooded male who could have easily shoved Yamamoto and pushed him away.

So why hadn't he?

What would have happened if Ryouhei hadn't decided to pop out at that precise moment?

In truth, Friday night had gone by in such a haze, that Tsuna really couldn't recall the whole ordeal completely. He could only see small snippets of the event... It was as though his own self was merely looking through a glass TV of what was actually happening, 'I wonder...' His eyes slightly downcast and ears bright red, he touched a hand to his lips.

_What would have Yamamoto really tasted like?_ He wondered to himself, before recoiling from his absurd thoughts, "Agh, what the _hell_ am I thinking?"

He was straight! He liked girls!

"Gahh. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_..." He berated himself harshly. Here he was, thinking about k-k-k-kissing Yamamoto, when his friend was probably puking onto a metal bucket. What on earth was he doing just standing there?

Tsuna took a small step forward and opened the door, sticking out his head through the small gap. It was a little brighter in the room than outside in the hall, and he had to scrunch up his eyes a little to adjust, "Gokudera?" he called aloud, trying to push away all of his troubles with Yamamoto to the very back of his head. Alright. He was here for his friend. That was it. He didn't come here to think about Yamamoto. Or his stupid lips. No matter _how_ curious he was to taste them...

Ah, god damn it!

"Tenth!" The bomber suddenly shouted, alerting the boy, and successfully taking away his attention from his thoughts. The bomber was standing right behind one of the beds, staring at him for a moment, obviously startled, before he ducked away from sight and hid behind the curtains. Tsuna was utterly confused, and let himself in, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. There was a loud, "No, wait! Boss, you can't see me like this!" from the cowering silhouette.

"Gokudera? What are you doing?"

"Oh, don't mind him," Dr. Shamal answered from the other side of the room. Tsuna didn't even notice he was there until he had announced himself, "He's just ashamed to have his boss see him when he's so pathetic." As if to prove his point, Gokudera started coughing uncontrollably, "He's really sick, I guess."

Frightened by Shamal's statement, the mafia boss rushed over and pulled the curtains open, to reveal Gokudera hunched over on the bed, looking very ill. He turned to the doctor, "Shamal! Come on, help him!"

"I don't treat guys," He replied evenly, setting down his cup of tea on the table, "And 'sides, the kid can handle himself. He's been like that plenty of times to know what to do. He just needs to rest for an hour or two. Let him be." Tsuna was far from convinced. What, with his friend looking as though he was going to hack out a lung? How on earth could he believe that? But before he could badger the strange man further, Shamal had already turned around and stuck his head out a window, hooting at a bunch of girls walking along in the courtyard.

"Ugh, this guy is no help," he sighed helplessly, his shoulders sagging. Gokudera managed to seat himself onto the blanket-thin mattress, looking paper white. Tsuna turned towards him, worry marring his face, "Are you okay?" He tried to reach a hand over to his friend, but was waved away.

"You shouldn't be here Tenth!" The silverhead cried, "Did that fucking Turf-head send you down here?" He growled before turning his eyes away, face green, "Ugh... the boss shouldn't worry about his right hand man! I'll be fine!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Oh, c'mon Gokudera, how could I not worry? Here, let me help you..." He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at his friend for being so selfless. Tsuna practically spat out failures left and right—and Gokudera made it seem as though he were someone worth worshiping. It irked him.

"No! Stay back, I'm gonna—"

"Stop being so obsessed with being my right hand man!" Tsuna fumed. He had enough of Gokudera's ramblings. He was obviously very sick—and yet, he had the gall to say that it wasn't important. Here Tsuna was, so concerned about his health, and all the other could do was brush his care aside! "We have to deal with you first!"

"B-Boss, it's not like that! I—"

Already frustrated, Tsuna grabbed him by the shoulder, and was about to push him down onto the bed so he could rest, when out of nowhere Gokudera vomited all over him.

"What the—?"

Stunned into silence, he stared dumbly at the other teen, hardly daring to believe it. Gokudera, on the other hand, looked absolutely humiliated. He wiped his mouth, trying to stutter out with very little success, "T-That's why I said you s-shouldn't get close to me, Tenth—shit! I-I'm sorry!" He held a hand over his mouth, shaking his head, "Oh, god damn it! What have I done?"

Tsuna hurriedly assured him, "No, no! It's fine—it was my fault for not listening—agh, I just..." He looked down at his soiled shirt with poorly hidden disgust, "Um... well, I'll just have to take this off. It's fine."

"I'm so sorry, Tenth..."

He insisted that it was alright and gently pushed Gokudera down so that he was lying horizontally on the bed, "Rest. It's the best I can do to help. I'm not a doctor or anything—and I'm just Dame-Tsuna, so I can't really do much..."

"No... I don't think that at all. Just your concern is enough help already."

Really. There was no end to this guy. He practically revered Tsuna.

The brunet really did not know what to feel about that. So instead, he busied himself with turning around and unbuttoning his shirt. He grimaced as he saw his reflection in a mirror on one of the tables near the bed. _I look terrible..._

He tried to avoid touching the stains as much as possible. It was a hard task, however, since his entire front was basically drenched. He sighed, as he shimmied out of his school shirt, wondering if Shamal had some spare clothes he could borrow. He then paled at the thought. The old pervert would probably only have very unsightly cosplay costumes. Tsuna really did not want to walk around school in a maid outfit.

"T-Tenth! W-W-What—"

He turned towards Gokudera, only to find him on the furthest side of the bed, a horrified look on his face. His cheeks were a bright crimson, his eyes were bulging out of his skull, and his mouth was flopping open in mortification. If he didn't look so shell-shocked, Tsuna might have burst out laughing at his comical expression, "Um... what's wrong?" The silverette was pointing a shaking finger towards the teen, looking as though he were ready to fall off the bed, "Gokudera! Are you alright?" He was starting to get worried again.

"B-Boss...! You—you...!"

"Me, me?" Tsuna pointed a finger at himself, completely lost.

"Y-Your back! You... you have...!"

Tsuna, feeling slightly panicked at Gokudera's strange reaction, picked up the small mirror on the table, and faced it behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he finally got a good view of his back, only to drop the mirror in utter disbelief. It clattered onto the ground.

_Oh God._

"Shit."

Hickeys. All over his freaking body.

How the hell was he going to explain himself?

"Tenth," Gokudera finally said, his voice suddenly dropping an octave. He made a move to get closer, his face darkening in absolute fury, "Tenth... who did this to you?" He stared up seriously at his boss, a murderous glint flaming in his eyes, "Tell me who and I swear I will kill them." Tsuna waved a hand off nervously, not at all liking the almost killer intent of his right hand man.

"Erm... no. Gokudera, I swear it's fine. These are just..." Bug bites? Of course. He had to trust his mind to think of the most unreasonable excuse, "It's really nothing. Really."

But the other wouldn't buy it, "Please, just tell me!" There was a hint of worry in his angry tone, "I'm only concerned about you. What if someone... took advantage of you? As your loyal subordinate, I can't just let this slide... please, Tenth." How did he manage to pull off those pleading eyes?

Tsuna scratched the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, letting out an uneasy laugh, "Ah... well... it's not a very interesting story to be quite honest, so..." He glanced back at his friend and sighed as Gokudera looked more attentive and alert as ever, despite his dreary state, "Ugh. Alright. I... um... I had sex with Yamamoto?"

Was he asking a question? He really didn't even know anymore.

"Um... are you alright?" He inquired cautiously towards the other boy who had just turned deathly silent.

Unexpectedly, the bomber leapt to his feet on top of the bed, hair flying up rather manically, white knuckles clenched tight at his sides. Tsuna stumbled back slightly, staring at him in great surprise. Gokudera gave a low growl, absolutely furious, "That god damn baseball idiot... I'll kill him!" He roared, hopping off onto the floor.

Instead, however, due to his recent encounter with his sister's poison cooking, his legs wobbled and he slipped over the tiles. With a startled cry, he tripped and sprawled rather ungracefully before Tsuna's feet. The mafia boss called out to him, crouching down to where the silverette was kissing the ground, "You shouldn't move so suddenly, Gokudera-kun... your still not feeling well."

The other groaned as he lifted his face up to look up pitifully at the Tenth, "As your right hand man, I just can't let that bastard—"

"No," Tsuna said a little firmly, "You can't... He's still my friend, you have to remember that." He shook his head as his Storm guardian look far from mollified. Really, he had to worry about the silverhead's pugnacious nature. It definitely wasn't healthy. "Look, Gokudera... don't do anything. Please," he pleaded when he saw the other begin to protest, "don't bring it up. I'd rather you pretend you didn't hear about it at all."

"But—"

"Promise me you won't do anything."

"Tenth, he—"

"_Gokudera_..."

In defeat, Gokudera let his head sag back down onto the floor. His anger far from diminished, he clenched his teeth hard, before he managed to let out a very strained and reluctant, "Alright... I promise." Tsuna smiled at him and gently helped him back onto the bed.

"Thanks."

"I won't do anything," said Gokudera, lying down, "but that doesn't mean that I'll let him do whatever he wants... don't worry, Tenth, I'll make sure to protect you in case he tries anything funny!" The said boy just sighed, leaving it at that. That was probably the best he could possibly get from Gokudera at this point. He didn't dare to push it, if his friend chose to suddenly blow up half the school.

"And while you're at it, why don't you call me Tsuna too? Tenth seems kind of..."

Gokudera looked scandalized at the idea, "What? But—but that's—"

"I'm... erm, I'm not the boss of Vongola yet," Tsuna explained, fumbling slightly over his words, "I wouldn't want to be called that name right now... it doesn't feel right."

The door to the infirmary opened. Blinking slightly, Tsuna poked his head through the curtain to see one of the students in his class section, Longchamp Naito. Grinning foolishly as always, he bounced across the room towards the medicine cabinet. The boy was sporting an obvious gash across his forearm. Tsuna decided he'd rather not find out how Naito acquired that wound. Considering his eccentric personality, it would certainly be something very strange. And quite honestly, the poor boy had enough strange things happening to him already.

Naito caught sight of him.

"Oh, Tsuna!" He said brightly, "I was wondering where you were during class. It's already started, you see. Kyoko-chan has been fussing over you for a while now." There was a wonder why he hardly seemed faced by Tsuna's half-dressed self.

"O-Oh?" He blinked, feeling slightly small and blinded by how overly sparkly and hyper the boy was, "Kyoko-chan was? Tell her I'm sorry... I was really worried about Gokudera so I came to check on him." He gestured at his friend lying on the bed. The Storm guardian barely even seemed to acknowledge the new presence and was probably planning out ways to protect his precious boss from a certain baseball player. Tsuna cleared his throat, "Erm... you cut your arm?"

"Huh? Oh yes!" Naito laughed cheerfully, "Want to know how? Want to? Want to?"

"No... I really don't—"

"Well, I'll tell you!"

"Uh—"

"Yamamoto accidentally rammed into me and I skidded onto one of the desks. I sliced my arm onto one of a girl's razors..." He paused to think about it, "She wasn't really that cute though. She was too curvy and busty. I never really liked those types... she's nothing compared to Natto-chan! She's my new girlfriend. Ah... She's so cute..." He trailed off into his own fantasy, completely ignoring the blood from his nose leaking droplets onto the floor. Tsuna, on the other hand, gave a small start with the mention of a certain name, heart racing. Suddenly, Naito raised his wounded arm, as if realizing something, "Oh! Yes, of course, I almost forgot to tell you!"

The brunet was getting slightly tired of the other's strange ways. He wondered if he truly was the boss of the Tomasa family. It was rather weird, now that he thought about it. Naito never really made a move to attack Tsuna, despite him being a boss of another family. He was barely paying attention to what was being said. The young Vongola tried to interrupt politely, "Well, it was nice talking to you again." No, not really, "But Gokudera seems alright for now, and I really need to get to class, so—"

"Yamamoto said he was looking for you."

Tsuna's words got caught in his throat, and he started coughing uncontrollably.

"Whoa, Tsuna," Naito said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just choked on..."

What? Choked on what? _Air_?

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and tilted his head slightly towards his classmate, "W-Well, I better be going now. I'll see you around." He turned a little to nod at Gokudera, who seemed to have snapped out of his reverie at the sound of his discomfort, "Get well, alright?"

In reply, the older teen raised a thumbs up, before saying enthusiastically, "I'll be fine, _Tsuna_! I'll probably be there for the final period—so don't worry about that bastard at all!"

"Goodbye, Tsuna-chan!" Naito broadly grinned, waving rather cheerily at his retreating back.

Tsuna sighed, shaking his head as he made his way out of the infirmary. Well, the good thing was that Gokudera was calling him by his given name now—which was pathetically, probably the only highlight of the day as of yet. He shook his head at his pitiful and painfully uneventful life.

At least he had enough brain to take a small stop by his locker and change into a spare shirt. _That_ offered quite a sight.

* * *

"Sawada, where _were_ you?" The English teacher demanded angrily as Tsuna pushed open his classroom door, wincing slightly at his frightening sensei. He cowered, clutching the door handle as he stared back at the furious eyes, "Class has already started!" The student slid from the threshold, making a step forward as he closed the door behind him. He tried his best to ignore the obvious snickers from his surrounding classmates. Somewhere among them was Yamamoto... that thought didn't help him at all. He gnawed on his bottom lip.

"Erm... I'm really sorry, sir." He apologized sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, feeling very embarrassed. Some of the bullies were bold enough to shout names at him from their seats, but the teacher silenced them with a quick glare, "I... I was worried about Gokudera, so I... um, visited him in the infirmary."

"And was that wise? What if Hibari-san caught you skipping class?" Some of the students exchanged nervous glances at the thought, "Do you really want detention with me that badly, Sawada?" Tsuna's face paled. Unable to think of a suitable excuse, he merely stuttered incoherently.

"I—erm, well, no. Yeah, that's..."

There was a sigh of exasperation, "Take your seat, Sawada. You've wasted enough of my time."

Utterly humiliated, Tsuna hurried his way towards his seat, very much aware of a pair of eyes trained onto his body. He swallowed hard, but felt slightly relieved that Yamamoto couldn't do anything during class. Of course, his logic wasn't truly the best, but the baseball player knew delicate situations like this shouldn't be treated so carelessly. And this was certainly _not_ the most opportune of moments. Tsuna buried his face into his hands, elbows resting onto his desk. He moaned quietly to himself in helplessness.

Oh, God. What was he going to do?

He suddenly raised his head to glance sideways at the watch on the wall. His heart thundered louder in his chest once he realized that there was only an hour of English left. Afterwards, for the final period, their class had physical education. It wasn't as if P.E. was his most dreaded class (actually, it was) but the main reason he was scared was because he shared the same class as Yamamoto. He really did not wish to be cornered during break or even when they were warming-up. P.E. made room for social time, and generally, Tsuna was always either chatting with the bomber or the swordsman.

He was itching to glance towards his friend, but carefully restrained himself. He directed his gaze up at the teacher, pretending to be listening to the lecture, twirling his pencil between his fingers. His back felt achingly hot. He wondered if it was some sort of chill in the Rain guardian's eyes that caused him to shiver. He could literally feel them boring into him... He rubbed his shoulders self-consciously, lips trembling.

_He's looking at me... he's looking at me..._

"Sawada!"

"F-Four!"

Silence fell in the class. The teacher stood there motionless, before he shook his head, "Sawada. I asked you to translate the passage on page forty-five into English. This isn't math class, so I'm afraid four isn't the answer."

And so the day resumed with Tsuna stammering out terrible English in front of the whole class. Several snickers and giggles were exchanged among those who listened, and Tsuna found it suffocating to demonstrate his failure to articulate properly. These were the times that he wished that his quarrelsome guardian was here to shout at those that bullied him. At least he was somehow embarrassed together with someone, rather than alone...

After one of the most horrible classes of his life, the bell had finally signalled for break.

"Tsuna—" He panicked as he noticed Yamamoto standing up to quickly saunter over to him.

But thankfully enough, Gokudera was true to his word. Tsuna was in the middle of hurriedly packing up his things, as his friend barrelled through the door, looking out of breath, but a little better.

"Your right-hand man is here! You don't have to worry!" He declared loudly, scaring the majority of the class. The mafia boss found himself sighing in relief at the sight of his friend's face. Stuffing the last of his books into his bag, Tsuna swallowed slowly, before he peeked over his shoulder, heart beating loudly. He saw Yamamoto slowing down his pace and instead walking over to him casually, a tight smile on his face.

"Oh, Hayato. I was worried you wouldn't come," despite the concern seeping into his tone, there was still this slight tautness to his voice as he was speaking, "Feeling better?" Gokudera marched forward and planted himself in between Tsuna and Yamamoto, glaring stubbornly up at the taller boy.

"Yes, I feel better," he growled, a feral look in his eyes. He gritted his teeth, reaching over to hold tightly to the Tenth's shoulder, "If you'll excuse me, the boss and I will be going to P.E. now. Right, Tsuna?" He looked back for confirmation. The Rain guardian seemed to pause slightly at the strangely intimate exchange, before smiling brightly again.

The boy swallowed, feeling cornered somehow. He watched Yamamoto from behind the head of silver hair, before he bit his lip. He knew Gokudera was giving him a perfect opportunity to escape, but somehow, his heart clenched at the thought. Perhaps he... just didn't feel like going without his other friend because he didn't think it was fair? He coughed and managed to let out, "Erm... no. If Yamamoto would l-like to come then he can." He licked his dry lips, "I wouldn't want to leave him behind—_um_, I mean we're all still a family right?"

Curses, Dame-Tsuna. Curses, curses.

They decided to head for the boys' locker room at the signal of the bell. Although it was very awkward with Gokudera sticking close to Tsuna like a mother hen, and Yamamoto walking a few paces behind with a very stiff grin on his face, they still managed to make it through the crowds of students moving through the hallway. The young Vongola had to pause and look back several times to reassure himself that his other guardian wasn't angry.

Of course, he wasn't _that_ 'no-good' as to not notice the absolutely black aura coating that brilliant smile.

Oh. He was in deep, deep, doo-doo.

* * *

Upon arriving at the locker rooms, Tsuna pushed open the door, his two companions following behind him. He moved forward to his own locker, spinning the lock quickly to pull out his gym clothes. His shy glances seemed to meet Yamamoto's each time and he decided to busy himself with unbuttoning his shirt, face focused onto the ground in embarrassment.

Shoes squeaking onto the tilled floor, Gokudera jogged to his side, a sadistic grin on his face, "Ten—erm—Tsuna. Should I bring my dynamites?" He whispered quietly, eyes darting towards the swordsman who seemed to be fixated on the two, "You know, just in case he tries anything." Face still bright, he showed his boss a few sticking out from in between his fingers, "Should I?"

Tsuna visibly paled at the idea, "W-What? No! Don't bring them!" He really didn't need any more explaining to Kyoya Hibari about the destruction of school property, and the silverhead was one of the main causes for his recent headaches. Besides, the bomber would probably blow everything up anyway even _if_ Yamamoto didn't do anything, "Keep them in your locker. Please." Yes. He would be doing the whole world a favour.

Looking a little put off, his friend complied, stashing most of his weapons in his locker, as he proceeded to change into his track suit.

Finally, the brunet sighed, pulling his shirt off, arms getting goose bumps from the slightly chilly air. If only Gokudera was like Yamamoto, then he wouldn't have to worry about any bombs exploding. The taller boy was a lot calmer and simpler when it came right down to it. He was...

Suddenly, Tsuna froze, shoulders growing rigid. He subtly glanced over his shoulder, only to see Yamamoto staring right at him. He flushed; his body self-conscious and stiff from the direct and unashamed gaze. Could... could his friend not feel embarrassment? To be blatantly staring at another person who was half-naked—a boy to make matters worse—was just... Tsuna turned back, shivering, the hairs on his back standing up at the thought of being fully watched.

He felt... exposed.

_Calm down Tsuna, calm down._

He took another peek at the Rain guardian... only to literally stare, dumbstruck, picking up his jaw from the ground. There his friend was, in his full, bare-chested glory. Tsuna swallowed nervously, feeling a very uncomfortable sensation pool in his belly. He fidgeted nervously with his shirt, feeling the palms of his hand sweat as he wiped them onto his pants.

What on Earth? He had seen the guy topless countless times, and yet now it was different... somehow... _he_ seemed different.

Yamamoto was _very_ buff, for lack of better words. His muscles were very well defined and seemed to ripple as he moved to pull his shirt over his head. His skin was tanned a light golden colour, and his spiked hair stood up in an adorable manner as the fabric brushed over it.

The young Vongola felt something tighten up on the front of his pants. _Oh... oh my god_— He swore so fluently inside his head that if he were to ever say it out loud, Reborn would have roundhouse kicked him into the next century.

"Tsuna? What's wrong?" Gokudera questioned, looking down at him with a brow raised. Tsuna turned to him, only to see he was halfway through putting on his shirt. He blinked. Of course, the silverette was quite fit as well... but the brunet had to wonder why he felt absolutely nothing at all. He clutched at his chest, wondering why his heart would race at the sight of the baseball player, but not Gokudera. What did it mean?

Tsuna looked back again shakily, feeling as though he were committing a crime, only to find Yamamoto in the process of taking off his pants.

Okay. Captain Standish is at full attention.

"_H-Hiee_!"

Jumping up in surprise, both guardians snapped towards him in alarm, evidently worried. Tsuna faced away quickly, blushing madly to his ears. He waved away their concerned words, and hobbled awkwardly to the toilets, "Um... c-could you two please go on ahead without me?" He stuttered, trying very hard not to cover himself up with his hands, "Um... I—uh... I got to use the b-bathroom for a moment." Without waiting for their reply, he then hurriedly skipped off, slamming the cubical door behind him. Breath coming out in searing pants, he stood there feeling slightly shocked at his body's own reaction; he planted himself hard onto the door, feeling a hard aching in between his legs.

Afraid to see the inevitable, he squinted slightly as he looked down at himself, only to freeze in absolute mortification.

"_Holy shit._"

And there he said the same words that started this whole ordeal. He pressed his lips together, biting back a moan as he looked down at the large tent on front of his pants. Utterly despising himself for letting himself become like this in school, he sucked in his breath, and slowly edged his hand down...

* * *

**[A/N]: Read and review, por favor. **


	4. A Torture of Sorts

**[A/N]: Chapter has been split in half. Warning is the same as before: slightly sexual suggestions, sexual terms, curse words, and just general Tsuna-loving.**

* * *

With many humiliating usage of tissue paper, Tsuna had finally managed to catch up to his two friends. He was already late since he had spent about an extra ten minutes in the changing room, only adding to the fact that the field was practically at the other side of the school.

"Are you alright?" His right-hand man asked with worry, Yamamoto right beside him with equally genuine concern on his face. Tsuna couldn't look at the either of them directly in the eye. He thanked that he didn't have to reply when the P.E. teacher shouted at them to gather around.

"Alright, class! Since we've finished our daily warm-ups, with the exception of Sawada-san over there..." a glare was sent to the boy's way, and he could only manage a nervous smile in reply, "We need a sport to play. So, what's on today's agenda?" This was the only thing Tsuna liked about their coach—he allowed them to pick what they wanted to do for their main exercise.

Several people shouted, "Soccer!"

Others cheered for, "Basketball!"

However, the majority of the class screamed, "Baseball!" At this, Yamamoto's face was back into his usual grin. Somehow Tsuna felt a little relieved—but then quickly berated himself for having such feelings.

"Well then... I guess we're playing baseball," said their teacher, shrugging at the other students who were whining about not being to play their favourite sport. "Since we're playing that game, we're going to need the equipment. Who's willing to head over to the storage room?" There were whispers and groans in the class, "Oh, come on! This is physical education! We have to stay active!"

"Why don't you get Dame-Tsuna to do it?" A girl cried, rolling her eyes, "He skipped the three laps around the field. It's only fair if he goes and does it!" Tsuna sighed. Well, of course. Count on his classmates to push all the duties onto his shoulders.

Typical.

"That's a great idea." The coach grinned, "Sawada! Go get the baseball equipment!"

"_W-What?_" By himself?

"Come on!" Was the angry reply, "Do something good for once in your life!"

"Fine..." he grumbled. He had just dashed across the school at full speed and now they were expecting his little dame-legs to lug around a bunch of bats and mittens? Good lord, "I'll do it..." The teacher tossed him the keys, which he surprisingly caught without slipping, and he turned around to make his way to the storage room, muttering to himself darkly. _This is stupid..._

Halfway across the field, Tsuna suddenly heard Yamamoto shout, "I'll go with him!" And then came the lumbering footsteps of crunching grass heading towards him. The brunet blinked and turned around just in time to see Yamamoto headed for him at full speed, something glinting in his eyes. He could barely hold back a shriek of surprise, as the key was swiped from his hand and an arm grabbed him around the waist to literally drag him away. He then heard the cry of indignation from the silverhead

"What the—shit! You're not going _anywhere_ with Tsuna!" Gokudera fumed, racing after the two upon seeing the baseball player's antics, "Get back here you asshole!"

Tsuna had a great view of his Storm guardian's angry face as he was practically carried to the end of the field and through the small rooms at the side of the school. Along the way, he had said a lot of very incomprehensible words, most of them consisting of, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god—"

And suddenly, they found themselves in front of the storage room doors, which Yamamoto breezily unlocked. He easily threw Tsuna inside, and spun around to slam the door to a lock just in time as Gokudera made it to the other end. Tsuna had landed painfully onto the floor, and was rubbing his head from the pangs searing through his forehead. He glanced up, wincing as he heard the loud voice of his angry Storm guardian.

"Oi, you fucking idiot! Get your hands off him!" Gokudera hollered from the other side, literally seething, "Open this fucking door or I'll blow it _and_ you to fucking pieces!" The bomber was practically beside himself with fury, pounding hard and angry fists at the door, rattling it on its hinges. It refused to break however, much to his frustration.

"Sorry Hayato," Yamamoto called over evenly, without a shred of fear in his tone, "I can't do that. Besides, you left your dynamites in your gym locker. You can't blow anything up." Despite his not too bright predicament, Tsuna had to wonder how the baseball player managed to pull of that level of calmness with a real life ticking bomb screaming obscenities at him. He had to give the guy that much credit, at least. Yamamoto was fearless.

...Or just stupid.

Tsuna really couldn't decide which.

"Ah, damn it!" A loud bang on the door followed afterwards, "I'll kill you, you fucking jackass! Just you wait! Argh—fuck. To think I'd have to leave the boss with you. Just hang in there Tsuna! I'll just get my dynamites! And don't you dare do shit to him, baseball freak! 'Else I'll shove a shoe so far up your ass that you'll be tying your laces from your mouth!" The swearing began to fade away, indicating that Gokudera was already racing through the school in search of his precious bombs. Tsuna was reassured by the thought that he was going to be saved, but he highly doubted that Yamamoto would waste his time just standing there.

_I shouldn't have told Gokudera to leave his dynamites..._

He cowered in a corner, legs shaking as he stared fearfully up at the boy through the dark storage room. The curtains were drawn in the windows, and the lights had obviously ceased their function, but despite his limit of eyesight, Tsuna still felt very much exposed and trapped. He tugged at his track suit, unable to stop himself from trembling.

The swordsman, who was facing the door, suddenly turned around to look at Tsuna who was pressing himself against the cement wall, trying to put as much distance as possible. The sight of the boy edging away from him fuelled Yamamoto's slumbering anger further, as if threatening to blow open his throat. He gritted his teeth, hands clenched at his sides, as he purposefully made his way towards the brunet, eyes ablaze. He was still breathing unevenly from the run.

There was a moment of silence as he tried to regain his breath and calm himself. Until finally...

"I really don't get it, Tsuna." Compared to the flaring emotions inside him, Yamamoto's voice was oddly calm, "I really don't."

The boy edged himself further onto the wall, heart racing, "Don't... don't get what?"

The other shrugged with one shoulder since his other hand was still clutched around the small key in his hand. He quickly pocketed it, "You. I don't get you." He caught sight of Tsuna's eyes darting towards the door in helplessness, "And don't you think for a _second_ that you can buy time until Hayato saves you. I'm not going to let you go. Not until you start talking." He was now only inches away from Tsuna, not glaring, but with a gaze so resolute that it sent unwilling shivers down the smaller boy's spine, "I'll be honest with you Tsuna. I'm mad... _Very_ mad." Just the words he really _did not_ want to hear.

Eeks.

"Yamamoto, calm down. We... we just have to talk about this..."

"No," was the simple reply, "If I don't force you, you'll never be honest with me." Which wasn't exactly false. Tsuna knew he would never make any advances towards his friend unless it was made absolutely necessary. Yamamoto's hands planted themselves at either side of the boy, caging him there if he even made a move to escape. Tsuna knew the boy was only doing the simplest thing that came to his mind when dealing with this situation—

Confront him directly.

He just couldn't get used to it.

"What... what is _wrong_ with you?" The questioned had slipped out of his mouth before he could even think about it.

Yamamoto merely shrugged once more, unaffected "Nothing, I love you."

"Uh..."

_What?_

Tsuna stared, his eyes as wide as saucers. He couldn't stop himself from moving further into the wall as if to provide some small distance between them. He fumbled slightly with his words, feeling utterly small as his face exploded into red, "I... um... b-but I... erm... thanks?"

Yamamoto ignored that and merely leaned closer, "And what about you?"

"H-Huh?"

A sigh escaped the taller boy, "I want to know what you're thinking, Tsuna. First you deny my feelings, then you suddenly confess to me—and then you push me away?" He shook his head, "You're confusing me. What are you actually thinking?"

Tsuna didn't know what to say, "Uh... I..."

"And why are you avoiding me?" His tone seemed to grow a littler angrier at the thought, but then his eyes suddenly softened at the sight of the frightened teen. He let out a breath and rested his head onto the other's shoulders. Tsuna stiffened, as he heard the strain in the other's voice as he talked, "Tsuna, I... I like you so much. And I don't know what to do. I've never liked a guy like this before. I mean, I'm," he paused, raising his head, "I'm not that smart. I'm not like Gokudera who's extremely sharp and can pick up things easily. If... if you don't tell me straight out how you feel, then I won't understand."

He didn't know why. He just didn't. But somehow, something within the boy's heart tightened at the sight of his friend's confusion. He felt so guilty he just...

Before he could stop himself, he had already blurted out the words, "What can I do?" He asked, "What can I do... to make it up to you?"

Yamamoto's face was then adorned by a slight flush, suggesting that he was thinking of _other things_ entirely. His gaze drifted down a little to Tsuna's lips, his hands seemed to grow tense, and he swallowed nervously. The mafia boss somehow noticed all of this with one glance due to their close proximity, and had a _slight_ inkling of what was in the other's mind. He wasn't sure however, as he shook his head.

But somehow, he knew he couldn't be selfish when his friend had practically suffered and poured out his feelings. He owed it to Yamamoto to make it up to him, no matter what the favour. Tsuna licked his dry lips, making the other stiffen slightly. He offered a slight nod, "Please... let me do something. Anything."

Those seemed to be the right words to say.

And then out of nowhere, their positions were switched. Tsuna was now facing Yamamoto who was leaning onto the wall, and he was brought forward into the other's arms. Yamamoto hugged him, a smile that expressed deep gratitude on his face. The brunet found his heart racing from the sight. Then, unexpectedly, his guardian grasped him by the shoulders and gently pushed him down onto his knees.

_Huh...?_

"W-What?" Tsuna suddenly felt very confused, kneeling before his friend like that. But a hand stroked his hair in encouragement, and the boy found himself leaning into the touch. He looked up at Yamamoto curiously.

"What can you do for me?" The other asked, and suddenly the smile turned a little scary, "Well, I can think of a _few things_..."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked eagerly, prepared to do anything.

Yamamoto looked down at him, the usual grin plastered onto his face, "Service me."

* * *

**[A/N]: I really do love to torture everyone don't I? Anyway, you've all been super sexy. Love you all.**


	5. A Lime of Sorts

**[A/N]: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME ADULT THEMES. It's just a warning before you proceed with this chapter. Warnings: Sexual themes, sexual terms, curse words, and just general Tsuna-loving.**

* * *

_Beta'd by my husband._

"Service you...?"

Tsuna repeated it slowly, his mind only processing the words as he said them, before he turned a very dark shade of crimson, "And b-by that you mean...?" His gaze traveled down to the crotch directly in front of his face. His eyes began to widen in comprehension, and only then did he begin to realize the indecency of their position. Growing flustered, he made a move to throw himself back, only to be caught firmly on the shoulders by the boy in front of him.

The swordsman smiled darkly, "You're not running away."

"I-I..." Tsuna stammered, as he turned his face away, a hand on his mouth, flushing madly, "I c-can't... I'm not any good at that, s-so... uh..." The hand on his shoulder went to gently caress his cheek and his shy quirks seemed to fade away slightly. Still as he regained his senses, he managed to flinch from the touch in embarrassment.

"Tsuna, look at me." The simple command was followed by a finger that tipped his chin upwards. The brunet couldn't find it in himself to protest, and let himself be forced to face up at his friend. Their gazes met, and the smaller boy found it very difficult to look away. He tried to stutter out a few words in hesitation, but they wouldn't come out properly. Yamamoto's eyes flashed with something he couldn't understand.

"Please, Tsuna. Please, service me." There was even a hint of desperation in his tone, "Please."

And well, he really couldn't bring himself to refuse that.

So that was how he had found himself moving further between Yamamoto's legs, fingers trembling as it closed onto the other's zipper, feeling slightly scared of the small bump already protruding. He glanced up at the other boy as if to look for some sort of confirmation, before he let the zipper down, and unbuttoned the front of the boy's pants.

His held in his breath, as he tried to pull the next layer of clothing down, only to stop halfway as he heard the other hiss. Head snapping up in fright, he worriedly asked, "Are you okay? D-Did I do something wrong?"

The other gave an encouraging smile, large hands enclosing around Tsuna's smaller ones, "I'm good. Keep going, you're doing fine."

Seeming to be brightened by the small praise, the brunet managed to free the rest of the Rain guardian into plain sight. Yamamoto tried to swallow his moan from the feeling of the air fanning his nether regions.

When the smaller teen first saw it, the first emotion that registered in his brain was jealousy. How on earth could one boy be so tall and yet so well endowed at the same time? He was not going to lie, the baseball player was _huge_. His manhood stood semi-erect in front of him, already turning slightly red, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel miffed that this wasn't even the full size of it. Some people just have it all...

However, the second emotion that coursed through him was embarrassment mixed with disbelief of his own actions. As soon as the thoughts of incredulity passed his mind, he merely stared at his friend's cock, not quite sure what to do. He glanced up nervously, wondering if he was supposed to grasp it in his hand, or put it in his mouth—or if either action was too forward and shameless. Maybe he was only supposed to look at it? How did people that did this for a living even do this? He continued to do nothing, unaware of his breath hitting the organ before him.

Yamamoto ground his teeth, leaning back onto the wall. Tsuna's uncertainty was killing him, "Just... just put it in your mouth," he panted slightly.

Snapping out slightly from his daze, the boy nodded quickly before facing forward once more. In his inexperience, he only moved to give the tip a tentative lick, growing alarmed as he heard Yamamoto's breath hitch, "U-Um... s-should I stop? Did I hurt you—"

"Stop asking." The dark haired teen growled, pushing himself forward so that his dick was practically in Tsuna's face, "Just please _suck me_."

"O-Oh!" Tsuna let out a tiny squeak at the strangely dirty words the other was using, and how the cock managed to touch his cheek. His eyes flitted up and down, and he croaked very softly, "O-okay, s-so—um, like this...?" He let his lips touch the tip once more, stopping slightly when Yamamoto moaned.

"Don't stop." The other begged, "Keep going."

Heeding his commands, Tsuna opened his mouth wider to take in more of his length, shocked to find that he couldn't even manage to put it fully inside without struggling. In his clumsy movements, his teeth would brush slightly at the underside of Yamamoto's shaft, earning a brilliant sound in return, "Stop... teasing my..."

"H-Huh? I'm not!" Tsuna tried to say, forgetting that he had a cock shoved up his mouth, making his sentence seem more like, "Imf nawt!" It slurred and muffled his words, causing vibrations that made the other shudder and shake. The brunet didn't even know the affect he had, naively sucking on the top very carefully, nearly driving Yamamoto mad at his hesitation.

"_F-fuck_..." This was probably the first time Tsuna had ever heard his friend swear and it greatly surprised him—it shocked him how there seemed to be different sides to the swordsman that he didn't even know about. However, it did not startle him as much as when Yamamoto pulled him off hastily with an audible pop and dragged him over to the yoga mats stacked neatly at the corner of the room. The taller boy sat himself at the edge, spreading open his legs, and placing the mafia boss in between. He was panting heavily.

He forced the other's face down, his voice low and dangerous, the previous tenderness seemed to have disappeared, "Open your mouth _now_."

"I-I, but I..." Tsuna didn't know what to do. This new personality scared him, "What happened? Why are you so mad...?"

"I'm mad because you're provoking my so openly!" He said through clenched teeth, prying the other's lips apart with his thumbs, "_Lick me._" The tone was so authoritative, that the teen obliged silently, refusing to let his tears fall. He gently touched the tip, swirling his tongue around, taking his time, "In. Deeper, take me in deeper."

Tsuna nodded shakily in confirmation, and then let his mouth slide down the shaft as far as it could go, he slowly went back up, eyes still up at Yamamoto who didn't seem to be getting any satisfaction, "Not like that... don't just move up and down. Actually suck on it. Here..." his hands grasped Tsuna by the back of his head, and guided him, "Hollow out your cheeks."

If he wasn't so entranced, Tsuna would have asked why the other seemed to be so knowledgeable.

The boy tried his best to follow the instructions he was receiving, and was surprised when Yamamoto seemed to be breathing harder when he did. He tried to hollow out his cheeks like the other said, but found it slightly difficult with the size of the swordsman's cock—it was hard to do so without his teeth touching the flesh. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, edging down, until he was jolted when the tip of Yamamoto's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Tsuna...!"

The taller teen groaned hard, his hips bucking up, hands still buried under the brunet's walnut hair. Something inside Tsuna coiled at the sight, and he hummed slightly in pleasure, closing his eyes, a light hue adorning his cheeks. He began to move faster, bobbing his head up and down, being stopped once or twice for sucking too hard, but all in all, Yamamoto offered no complaints. However, he did begin to move his hips quite a bit. Tsuna was already on his hands and knees in front of him, it wasn't easy having the other thrusting up against his mouth.

An idea struck him to somehow calm the other down. With his unoccupied arm supporting his weight, the brunet slowly raised his hand, and let his fingers trace the part he couldn't reach with his tongue. He stroked the member up and down, and let it travel down to more interesting places. He played slightly with Yamamoto's balls in between his fingers, massaging them gently. He had thought that petting him would somehow calm down his movements, but he was so very wrong.

The reaction he received was different from what he had anticipated.

Yamamoto suddenly stood up, making Tsuna fall back onto his knees, and began to piston his cock into the boy's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. The brunet nearly gagged, blinking hard, utterly confused until he heard the Rain guardian grunt out, "Relax your throat and open up your mouth...!"

Tsuna didn't know why, perhaps it was the way the Rain guardian was moving back and forth, or how utterly hard the staff was in his mouth, but he started to feel himself reacting. He moaned around the other's erection, feeling the tightening of his pants. Yamamoto was chanting his name like a mantra, groaning hard as his thrusts grew in speed, "Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna... _Oh god_, Tsuna, I'm—" And suddenly, with one final thrust, he came hard into the smaller teen's mouth, growling in pleasure.

Unable to swallow all of it, some had spilled out of his mouth. As Yamamoto left him and plopped back down tiredly onto the mats, Tsuna choked slightly, not used to the bitter taste, and let the cum drip down his chin, and into his hands. Staring at it with disbelief, he glanced up at the other boy who was putting himself back into his pants, and back to the cum, and then to the other boy, and then back to it. He blinked several times, and then, if possible, his face darkened by an even brighter shade.

"_H-Hieeeee_!" He screeched, wiping his mouth furiously, backing away slightly in humiliation, "Sorry, I'm sorry! So sorry, I didn't mean to—" But Yamamoto grabbed him swiftly by the arm, and pulled him into his lap so that Tsuna was straddling him, both knees planted at either side. Surprisingly, he hugged the brunet to him in a warm embrace, a brilliant smile on his face.

"Thank you, Tsuna, thank you." He laughed heartily. Tsuna's heart skipped and he pulled back slightly to look at his friend in the face. The baseball player reached out two hands to cup his cheeks, and then said very seriously, "I'm sorry... Tsuna. If I was too rough on you. I didn't mean to be... you're just _so_..." He seemed to flush at his own train of thought, so he didn't finish his sentence, and then continued on in a different topic, "You could certainly become a pro at doing this. It felt really good. Thank you."

The boy didn't know if he should take that as a complement or not. He just badly needed to leave. He was suffering under the other's loving and lustful gaze, and it was making him so self-conscious and terrible sensitive. His body twitched on Yamamoto's lap, still feeling the boner poking through his pants, "I-I... um... I have to go..." He tried to stand, but found he couldn't move.

"Should we take care of _that_, Tsuna?" There was that scary grin again, as a hand was directed at the front of his track pants. How did he manage to change personalities so very quickly? It was shocking how utterly... _vocal_ Yamamoto was during the whole ordeal, and yet how gentle he could be afterwards. No, Tsuna shook his head. These traits were all a part of him. All part of the friend he knew so well.

Sadly, the mafia boss did not get to answer the suggestive question, and was instead thrown forward further into Yamamoto's chest. They both cried out in surprise, as an explosion rocked the entire room. Tsuna grappled onto the shirt in front of him, heart racing in absolute fear. They teetered, trying to keep their balance.

"Get the _hell_ away from the boss!" And finally, the locked door was fired opened by a barrage of dynamites. In its wake, it left Gokudera, who looked positively sadistic and feral. Thankfully, the two of them only suffered a few burns and scratches, when the P.E. teacher went racing towards them at the sound of the bombs exploding.

"Gokudera-san! Sawada, Yamamoto!" He hollered, several students right at his trail, "What the—explain this!" He glanced around frantically at the mess of a storage room, eyes widening, "Do you know how much time it will take to repair this?" With furious exchanges of verbal abuse, the bomber threatened him with several sticks of dynamites in his hands.

Tsuna demonstrated his most advanced skill.

Running away.

He had only began to peel himself away from Yamamoto, and edge slowly away, when his friend noticed his movements, reaching out a hand to stop him, "Tsuna—?"

"And where the hell do you think _you're_ going?" The silverette grappled with the other guardian, stopping him from doing anything to stop the escape.

Just as the swordsman tried to call out, another explosion hit the room like a bulldozer.

The mafia boss had ducked away from the smoke and Gokudera mouthing off colorful words at both Yamamoto and the coach, and managed to sneak past the school gates without much trouble. Afterwards, he had simply run at full speed down the street, uncaring for his burgeoning erection attracting glances. He had raced through the zigzags of roads, until he had reached his house.

Fortunately, his mother wasn't at home, and apparently so was Reborn, who was probably off in his usual strange routines.

He barrelled into his room, legs cramping as he felt his uncomfortable frustration peeking out. He moaned in misery, stumbling forward and grasping the knob of his bathroom door, hurling it open, uncaring if the racket caused the neighbors to throw a fit. He grappled with the lock as he pushed it shut. Breathing hard, he staggered to the closed toilet seat, nearly falling on top of it.

He sat down, burying his face into his hands, chest searing and panting heavily.

_What had he just done?_

His throat felt tingly from feeling Yamamoto's essence explode in his mouth. He groaned to himself, trying not to think about how shameful he was from reacting to only sucking the other boy off. Was he somewhat strange? Did Yamamoto think he was weird? His mind was cluttered and he didn't know what to do with himself. And to think that this was not the first time his body failed him; earlier in the locker room, he had reacted in the same way. From exactly the same person, no less!

He was becoming strange!

What was it about his Rain guardian that made him this way?

Tsuna vaguely hoped it didn't have anything to do with the size of Yamamoto's...

He whimpered to himself softly, feeling his legs twitch in his discomfort. He glanced down and frowned at his little problem, heart still racing. With a dull pounding in his ears, he squeezed his eyes shut, and let his hand rest on the waistband of his jogging pants. _Oh god_... His fingers shook madly, but there was no other way to release himself, unless if he was willing to ask Reborn for help once more. And he knew for a fact that the hitman would never let him live it down. He slowly pulled off his pants over the bulge of his boxers, and then he eventually stretched that down too, letting himself free, hissing slightly at the friction.

He opened his eyes.

Holy shiitake.

"_A-Ah..._"

He was so _fucking_ hard.

Tsuna swallowed as he felt a familiar heat manifest inside his body.

Grasping his manhood tentatively, he slowly stroked himself. Despite being alone, he couldn't help but look from side to side, feeling self conscious, and utterly guilty for allowing himself to bask in such pleasure. This was... this was _dirty_.

Tsuna knew that fully well.

"Hmmnn..." He looked down at himself with a slightly frightened expression, and opened his legs wider, as he settled back onto the toilet seat, teeth buried in the material of his jacket sleeve to muffle his voice, his cock in his hand. A slight flush had taken over his body, and his back arched slightly as he let his hips move forward, leaning into the wonderful friction. A warm sensation was pooling and coiling in his belly, making him mewl into his sleeve. Small muffled moans began to fill the small bathroom, as well as the lewd, wet sounds of skin moving against skin.

His breath was labored and his strokes were growing faster and faster by the second, his face already a pink cherry color. Eyes misty and half-mast, he forced in his cries, clenching his teeth around the fabric of his clothing, a sheen of sweat already showing on his pale forehead. The feeling of scraping his nails ever so slightly on his dick felt so incredibly good that it almost made him see stars. An indecent image decided to settle itself into his mind.

He saw the dark, sinful eyes of his best friend, focused on him and him alone. Tsuna groaned in arousal, feeling even more effected as he imagined himself being watched just like he was earlier in the storage room. He saw Yamamoto panting hard, his musky scent filling the room, his cock so real and so very hard inside Tsuna's mouth that it was impossible to think of it as a dream. He could feel the strong hands gripping his hair, the hips bucking forward. His imagination alone was enough to drive him completely off the edge, his body trembling hard in his hazy state.

It only took the picture of Yamamoto cumming into his mouth to set him off.

"H-hn... _ahh!_" Tsuna stilled completely, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, feeling shameful ecstasy race up his shaft and spurt across his clothed chest.

And then he sat there against the toilet seat, boneless and panting heavily, his arms hanging limply at his sides. His head rested tiredly onto the top of the water tank, too exhausted to even move. He had just masturbated to his very attractive and _very male_ friend... and yet it was possibly the single most wonderful orgasm he ever had in his life. Since most of his previous ones were self-induced with very pathetic magazines he managed to smuggle from the local convenience store, he had no way to compare—at least if you didn't count the time when he had sex with Yamamoto the other night. But he could hardly remember what had happened.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, as he felt very hot tears burn him and slide down his cheeks. He held up a hand to cover his face, and his bottom lip trembled.

_Fuck._

He was disgusting. He was so disgusting, that he didn't know what to do with himself.

When did he become like this?

* * *

"So you're telling me that you did _that_ to him, but never confessed?" Reborn asked, two fingers on the bridge of his nose, as if hardly daring to believe it. He looked as proud of Tsuna as a dog would be to a cat that learned how to use the toilet, "You are skilled in killing a mood. You disappoint me, Tsuna." He eyed his student who was lying on his bed, groaning hard into his pillow. "Even _Lambo_ could have thought of a more graceful plan than that. You're like Namimori during summer."

Despite his haphazard state, Tsuna raised his head to look up at him, curiosity having the better of him, "Namimori during summer?"

"No class."

Alright. Sheesh. Forget he even asked. His head sunk back into the pillow.

"But I just can't believe you... I don't even know if I should beat you up for skipping the last hour of school or for being such a pitiful excuse for a human being." Reborn sent a pitying look his way, "You're a disgrace." He then tipped his hat towards the boy, as if mockingly saluting him.

"Oh, shut up..." Tsuna didn't care if he got hit upside the head with a giant mallet anymore. He felt terrible and ready to gut out his lungs, he didn't even have the energy to change out of his clothes. Truth be told, with Gokudera's bombs exploding in such a closed space, it did a bit of harm to his own body. Thankfully for Yamamoto, Tsuna had been in front of him and had blocked out the majority of the hit. The boy had to deal with dragging himself back home with several burns all over his back and a phone call from a frantic Gokudera who seemed to think he was unworthy to live. With so much stress on him, Tsuna couldn't even bring himself to eat his dinner. And it was _all_ Reborn's fault. "Agh... I hate you!" He growled at the man, uncaring if he was shouting at the most dangerous hitman in the world, "This is all thanks to you!"

Luckily for him, his Spartan tutor hardly seemed fazed by his insolence, "Well, it would seem that you've already gotten your own fill of punishment." There was slight amusement in his tone this time. So. Even if it was only a little, the hitman was actually enjoying this. Tsuna rolled his eyes and dug his face further into his pillow. Argh. Leave it to Reborn to find the smallest bit of pleasure in his dismay. He had to remind himself never to ask help from him. Ever.

Reborn glanced out the window. The sky was a dark shade of orange, with clouds splattered across the horizon. His fedora hat partially hid his face, shadowed by the dim sunset, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Sleep..."

"And face your boyfriend tomorrow with your ugly face? No, Dame-Tsuna, you need a plan."

"_Boyfriend_?" He cried indignantly, turning his head slightly so he could glare at Reborn, "He's not my boyfriend!" He ran a hand through his messy hair—which was quite a hassle since he was lying down, "Agh... And to hell with your stupid plans! I don't want to have anything to with this crap! Your last plan even got Gokudera sick!"

"To be fair, he's experienced that a lot already, so he can obviously take care of it quite well."

"Shut up!"

"Well, aren't _you_ just radiating love tonight, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn. Really. _I don't care_, alright? Just let me sleep." Reborn frowned. The mafia boss was making it obvious that he couldn't even bring himself to show his concern about anything anymore. He wasn't even paying attention to what his tutor was saying. He couldn't have his student running away from his problems. No, that wouldn't solve anything. Reborn would have to change that.

If only Tsuna wasn't making it awfully hard for him to do so.

There was silence.

The boy really did not have the energy to reply to all of Reborn's teasing. He was tired. He was battered. He was confused. And most of all, he was miserable. He didn't know what to do. Something was continuously clawing at his heart—as if constantly reminding him of his mistake. It wasn't the sort of pain he could fix with bandages or medicine. It was the sort of pain that would leave his chest constricting painfully—and he could do absolutely nothing to fix it. The hitman seemed to sense it as well.

Reborn pursed his lips slightly, and leaned back onto a nearby wall. He didn't speak for a while. Tsuna didn't do anything either, but it was clear that he was very far from getting a wink of sleep. They both stayed like that, no words exchanged. Finally, the tutor said very quietly, as he adjusted his fedora hat on his head, "You know. He's not a bad person, that Yamamoto."

The answer wasn't immediate. It took a moment or two before there was even a reply—in fact, if Reborn hadn't been so sharp or skilled, he might have missed what the other had said. But it was still there—a very soft and muffled mumble of "I know..."

"He's actually very reliable. He's a good person who puts his friends first and even gave up baseball to focus on the ways of the sword. All for the sake of his friends and being able to protect them."

"Yeah... I know."

"He's been one of the best friends you've ever had. Had he not reached out to you, then you would still be the target of bullying." There was a small pause, "Not that the bullying has stopped completely, but you must admit that he might have been the reason as to why those occurrences lessened."

He didn't answer.

"And he really doesn't deserve what you're doing to him."

"God damn it, I know that!"

Reborn had expected this reaction. He skilfully dodged the pillow that was hurled his way. Sighing, he shook his head, "Let me ask you a question, Dame Tsuna."

Without his pillow, the teen's face flopped back lazily onto his mattress, "Shoot. Ask away. It isn't like I have any dignity left anyway." It was clear that he was not listening. He waved his hand dismissively, as if signalling for the other to continue.

"How do you really feel?"

Huh?

Finally, the hitman had gotten his full attention. Tsuna had bolted upright into a sitting position, face oddly alert despite his battered state. Reborn stared long and hard into his startled eyes and repeated his very slowly, "Answer me truthfully, Tsunayoshi," He stepped forward to stand directly in front of Tsuna on his bed, lest the boy even tried to escape, "What do you truly feel for Yamamoto?"

* * *

**[A/N]: ****U-um... just so you know, I may read and watch hardcore yaoi, but I've never fully written one before... so my lemons or limes might not meet your expectations. I am ashamed to admit that this was one of my first ever limes. I just found it utterly hilarious when some people asked if Gokudera would join in on some rape threesome. Oh **_**god**_**, you guys are funny.**


	6. A Betrayal of Sorts

**[A/N]: I split the chapters in half since I realized 7-8k chapters would be too much to read at once and people sometimes don't remember the important bits. ****Warnings: Sexual themes, sexual terms, curse words, and just general Tsuna-loving.**

* * *

This was utterly and terribly confusing.

Yamamoto walked the street of Tsuna's neighborhood towards the other's house, contemplating if he should just walk up to the gate and surprise his friend or wait until tomorrow to deal with the situation. He had thought that he was finally in good terms with the mafia boss, only to have him escape without another word. He then shook his head, a slight smile spreading on his face.

No... Tsuna wasn't very good at expressing his feelings, so perhaps he only felt embarrassed. Maybe he was waiting for him to knock on the door at this very moment. Just the thought sent indecent images up to Yamamoto's brain.

He finally stopped a few blocks away, hitching his back higher up his shoulder, and leaned back onto one of the houses' tall cement fences, his baseball bat clutched at his side. He let his head rest back onto the wall, as he closed his eyes, still grinning from ear to ear.

A few hours ago, he had been in the exact same position, only with his pants open, and a fretting brunet knelt in front of him. He had to admit, despite loving his friend a whole lot, it was fun to tease him. Tsuna had the most adorable reactions Yamamoto had ever seen. A prominent blush would cover his face, and he would cry out in the strangest ways. One time, he had squeaked and tripped over his own feet by just the sight of Sasagawa Kyoko at the other side of the street.

Once or twice, he would find himself electrified by the sheer sight of Tsuna looking on intensely at his enemies, flames lighting up on his forehead and fists, all powerful and strong. And sometimes he would simply find himself stopping to watch as the boy would talk animatedly about his day, and how his smile almost always reached his eyes. They would light up brightly, and the swordsman couldn't help but stare.

Tsuna was just _too cute_. It worried Yamamoto to the point where he felt worried by just leaving the brunet alone.

There were so many things the baseball player loved about his friend, although if he had to choose what his favorite was at the current time, it would be have to be how Tsuna was so flustered and rattled by their actions earlier on in the storage room. It was true that the mafia boss wasn't exactly the most skilled in fellatio, however just the effort and the look on his face was definitely enough to turn anyone on at a certain degree. If it felt so good in his mouth, then imagine if it was in his—

The highschooler shook the thoughts out of his head.

If he even dared to let himself complete his imaginations, then he would surely grab Tsuna and just claim him right on the spot, no matter where they were. He snorted to himself. Well, that would certainly show others who belonged to whom. Although... he wouldn't want to scare him off. The boy was already so hard to convince as it was, he didn't need to have a rape incident held against him.

He had already pushed the boundaries during the party that Friday. He was heavily intoxicated and could not tell right from wrong. All he knew was that the love of his life was sitting innocently in front of him, smiling obliviously at his corrupted thoughts, not quite so sober either.

And he had simply done what his instincts told him to.

Look where that got him. Tsuna became scared and started to avoid him. Even when they were alone, he made it a point to stick close to the silverhead. Such things made his blood boil—but even if he had frightened his friend slightly, Tsuna had still given him a _blowjob_. He had accepted Yamamoto's feelings and begged to do something to make things right. It was all thanks to his straightforward attitude that brought him to this stage.

His kicked off from the wall, spirits rising. Yes, because he so bluntly confessed his feelings, because he had fought hard to show his affection, that he had somehow reach Tsuna's heart. If his frankness had gotten him this far, where was the need to question it now? He nodded to himself. Yes. He was going to knock on Tsuna's door, and act as he always would. He somehow knew it was going to be alright.

He was going to turn on his heel and march confidently up to the other's gate, when a furious voice stopped him.

"_You_."

Yamamoto turned around, only to find a growling Gokudera, glaring vehemently at him. The dark haired teen smiled tightly, "Oh, hey Hayato."

"I told you not to call me that, baseball asshole!" The half-Italian barked, raising a ringed middle finger, before taking angry steps forward, bag hanging on one shoulder, "You're going to visit Tsuna again, aren't you?" His face formed a wicked grin, "I was right in patrolling the area! And look what I found wagging his tail and sniffing around?" He looked proud of himself, "You shouldn't be allowed near Tsuna! Are you a stalker or something?"

Yamamoto shrugged, "Well, doesn't the same go for you? You're going around and patrolling Tsuna's neighborhood. Isn't that considered stalking in some form?"

"N-No!" The other said, blushing, "I'm only protecting my boss!" The Rain guardian didn't answer and merely met his friend's hard gaze. They stared long and stonily into each other's eyes, never allowing the slightest bit of weakness or hesitation show. Yamamoto wasn't a spiteful person. He would never be annoyed of anyone unless they tried very hard or if they stole Tsuna from him. But somehow, when it was the Storm guardian, he felt as though a simple staring contest was already a serious competition. His face was resolute.

Finally, it was the bomber who broke the unbearable silence.

Gokudera seethed, teeth baring, as he seized Yamamoto by the scuff of his shirt, hands fisting around the fabric. Growling low in his throat, his green eyes glared hard at the other's calm ones, his fingers twitching to reach for his dynamites, "Fuck! I don't get it!" His bandaged hands trembled hard, and he looked ready to explode, "_What_ does Tsuna see in you?"

Yamamoto didn't answer his question. He stared at his jealousy ridden friend apathetically, making no move to free himself from the other's grasp, "Calm down, Hayato. Just calm down." He didn't mean for his tone to be pleading, but having another fight with his friend was the least of his priorities.

"And there you go again!" Gokudera hissed, "Calling me Hayato! Hayato this, Hayato that, Hayato, _Hayato_! What the _fuck_? I never gave you permission to call me by my first name! Screw you, you damn baseball freak!"

"You're jealous." It wasn't a question. The taller boy was stating a true fact.

Red darkened the half-Italian's face, and he looked away, clicking his tongue, "Tch, you little shit... No, _I'm not_. I just... I just don't get it. I was fine when he agreed for you to be one of his guardians as long as you didn't make a move to be the right-hand man. The boss is just kind like that. But..." he paused directing his eyes back at Yamamoto; there was a trace of hurt and betrayal in them, "Why did he choose _you_? What's so damn special about you and your ugly sports-otaku face anyway? You... you haven't done _anything_ at all. I've been trying so hard for Tsuna to accept me as his guardian for a long time and yet you..."

Unexpectedly, Yamamoto smiled softly, "Hayato." The other stopped talking and went rigid at this, "I'm sorry. I know you're really intelligent and sharp when it comes down to things. But, for a smart prodigy who aces all his tests... you're surprisingly stupid." Heavy silence had followed his sentence.

Until, "What? _Who's_ stupid? What did you _fucking_ say you god damn—"

"No, no, listen to me." The swordsman interrupted the silverhead's angry tirade, "I just meant to say, that you've got everything all wrong." His smile widened at the confused look he received, "Tsuna doesn't want a guardian or a right-hand man. He never wanted any of those to begin with. He just wanted a friend." He grabbed Gokudera's wrist and gently but firmly detached it from his shirt, "He only wants to be friends with you, Hayato. And with you grovelling for his acceptance, it seems as though you only value his position, and not him as a person."

The silverette seemed scared at the suggestion, "_What?_ No—of course I don't follow him just for his position!"

"Well, how is Tsuna supposed to know that? You have to be more direct with your feelings." Yamamoto offered helpfully, "Be his friend, not his right-hand man."

Nothing was said after that.

The other did not speak for a while. He remained silent for a few minutes, motionless in front of the baseball player. The darker haired male actually thought he had somehow wormed his way out of an argument, when anger suddenly filled Gokudera's eyes with five times more force. They flashed with absolute fury, and he went still once more, breathing growing uneven.

"_Friends?_" He scoffed, snorting as if Yamamoto had just made a very funny joke, "Friends, you say? What the fuck? Friends don't act like you do. Friends don't kiss other friends; they don't grab other people and lock them in a storage room. They don't pace their friend's neighborhood at night. And most of all, _friends_ do not have sex." The taller boy paused at that, "You aren't his friend, baseball freak. So don't stand there all high and mighty, telling me what I should and shouldn't be. Because you aren't any different are you? Tell me, what _are_you really?" He stepped forward, face menacing, "Are you his friend, or are you something more?"

Yamamoto didn't answer.

"Well, what are you?"

To Gokudera's surprise, the reply he received was confident and without any hesitation, "Do you even have to ask? I'm his soon-to-be boyfriend, of course. I love him, after all." He grinned roguishly, shaking his head, "I was right about you being surprisingly stupid, Hayato."

Despite being thrown off-guard, the bomber seemed to be angered further by his response, "Ugh! This is what I'm talking about! What the hell does Tsuna see in you? Is it your technique?" He demanded, startling the other slightly, "Are you really good in bed or something? Do you kiss like a God? Fuck! Are you some sort of a closet nympho who does bondage really well?"

Yamamoto looked around lest someone heard the outburst, and turned back, face splitting into an amused smile, "Wow, Hayato," he snickered, "Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ about that instead? You seem quite knowledgeable. Need to confess something?"

"S-Screw you!" He turned red, before mimicking his earlier actions and grabbing the collar of the Rain guardian's shirt, "Tell me what your secret is! It's got to be your kiss, isn't it? Otherwise, why would Tsuna act like..." He slowed slightly in his speech, grip growing slack for only a moment, before it grew taut again, "Agh, fuck this shit! I'll just find out by myself!"

"Hayato, what—"

And with that, Gokudera crashed his lips to the startled athlete's.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't understand Reborn at all.

What did he mean by that? The boy pondered on this as he unlatched his front gate and stepped outside. A few crumpled bills were held in his hand, crinkling as he clenched them into fists. Unable to bear the tension in the room any longer, Tsuna had quickly excused himself downstairs, mildly surprised when the hitman did absolutely nothing to stop him. He had encountered his mother on the way down the steps, and she had smiled at him, thrusting some money in his hands, chirping, "Oh, Tsu-kun! Can you head over to the grocery store nearby? I need some shopping done for tonight's dinner."

And so he was left only to grant his mother's wish.

He paused to think for a moment. About his feelings that is.

_How do you truly feel?_

Reborn had asked him this and he was caught completely off guard. He bit his lip. It was true, he wasn't quite sure as of yet. But something the hitman had said completely struck him. Yamamoto was a good person. He sacrificed a lot of the things that mattered most to him for the sake of his friends. It was all true. Yamamoto deserved none of his bullshit. He needed more. He needed someone... someone...

But what did _Tsuna_ want?

_What do I want?_

His thoughts retraced back to the moment he had begged Yamamoto to let him do something. The way his heart clenched at the sight of his sad friend. How his heart would race when the other was aroused, or when he was hugged tenderly by two strong arms. It all made him want to explode. And then came the thoughts of him walking away at the roof top, and the way his voice sounded when he called Gokudera by his first name. Just the inkling of it made his blood boil.

There were so many great things about the swordsman—Tsuna couldn't even count. He was kind, he was straightforward, determined, and he valued friendship. But he was also dark and sinful, and terrifyingly hot. It was strange how this side somehow appealed to him and made his heart pound. Yes. Yamamoto was a lot of those things. He was also brave, humble, and very hard working.

But most of all, Tsuna liked him.

Doing a double take, the brunet's eyes widened.

_I like him?_

He frowned.

There must be... no. It couldn't be. There was absolutely no way. Tsuna had liked several girls in the past, and certainly... certainly he was sure of his own sexual orientation. After all, who knew him better than himself?

And then he was surrounded by thoughts of Yamamoto with Gokudera, calling him his special person and doing the things that they were doing in the storage room. Tsuna felt a rage so strong it nearly made him scream. He didn't know. He didn't truly hate the baseball player's affection, and he didn't even consider the thought of the bomber with him. Pieces clicked slowly into place, and then...

_So, I must like him._

Tsuna battled with himself, feeling a strange emotion of giddiness. He liked Yamamoto! He was grinning from ear to ear. And Yamamoto liked him back! A feeling of elation filled his heart, and he couldn't stop his face from splitting into a wider smile. He had caused enough trouble for his friend. He caused him to suffer too much—now it was his turn to take the initiative. Knowing that his feelings were undoubtedly returned, it gave him a great sense of confidence.

But then his upturned lips drooped for a moment. Even if he was sure the other would say yes, how on earth would he tell him? Not only was it extremely embarrassing, but it took him such a long time to actually figure it out. Would he simply walk up to the boy and clarify everything, then confess his feelings? Would he find an elaborate plan?

In his mind, he began to list the cons of being in a relationship with Yamamoto. What was in danger? Well, there was his pride as a man. There was Gokudera, who would surely disapprove. Perhaps his nonexistent reputation with the other male individuals of his school? His dignity? Maybe his heart?

His virginity.

Oh, god.

Wait... no. He had already lost that. Tsuna visibly sagged at this, face flooding with crimson. A-Ah... no, that shouldn't count! He could hardly remember what they even did, apart from the tell-tale ache in his back the day after. That was true... the conclusion was, Tsuna still considered himself an ass-virgin, despite being involved in such _activities_ the other week.

Well, Tsuna supposed, maybe the most worrisome issue he had to deal with when dating Yamamoto was that there was an absolute need t-to... um, he had to... h-had to... well...

Sex.

Fine. He would just throw that word out there. He had to have sex at least at one point in that relationship. He cringed slightly in fear, and could only imagine how embarrassing it would be. He would not be able to do anything and mostly likely lay there like a dead fish. He didn't want to disappoint Yamamoto—no, that would be the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to be as attractive as possible whenever the time came that they had to engage in such things.

Maybe he could somehow tell his friend to postpone the lovemaking to a later date until he had researched enough? Tsuna continued walking, head bowed slightly, gaze focused on his shoes stepping over the concrete. His chin was nestled between his pointer finger and thumb, humming slightly as he pondered to himself. Perhaps he could beg Reborn to teach him the rules? He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice he dropped one of the bills onto the ground behind him.

Muttering to himself as he saw it, he turned around swiftly, and bent down to pick it up, cursing himself for being so useless. However, as he stood back up straight and turned around to continue walking, a sight so shocking greeted him, that he couldn't even move.

He was frozen to the spot, his heart nearly stopping.

There was a loud thundering in his ears, and he could barely breathe. Something hammered onto his chest, nearly choking him as he looked on in absolute disbelief. He stumbled back slightly, raising a hand to the front of his shirt, clenching it hard from the pain. He shook his head. No. No.

There he saw it.

Underneath a dim street light, were two tall figures near the empty roadside. One was slightly smaller in stature, with silver hair and bright emerald eyes that were so familiar, it made the sting taste like sharp betrayal. Tsuna saw the cluster of silver rings, the buckles of bracelets, the bundles of skull necklaces. He saw the midnight spiked hair, the coffee tanned skin, and the wooden baseball bat that had fallen onto the pavement. He had always associated these familiar things together as something that was a part of him, but not in such a way that made his heart want to cry.

They were _kissing_.

Gokudera's bandaged hand was clasped around Yamamoto's uniform, pulling him down into a searing kiss. The baseball player was still, motionless—but not making a move to stop the other. He was simply standing there. Their faces were partially hidden from the shadows dancing around in the street corners.

Somewhere nearby, a light flickered.

Tsuna took another step back, hardly daring to believe it. This couldn't be happening. Really. This really couldn't be... perhaps he had mistaken them for someone else. Maybe they simply _looked_ like his two guardians. He must have been seeing some form of illusion. Yamamoto had said he loved him. He said that he had never liked a guy as much as he liked Tsuna.

But the scene before him was so solid—so painstakingly real, that it was proof enough to contradict his hopeful thoughts. He had thought Yamamoto's feelings for him were genuine. He was ready to accept them; he was this close to running happily into his outstretched arms and confess what he truly felt. Was he an idiot enough to believe it? _An idiot..._ Tsuna was called an idiot many times in the past.

But throughout his no-good life, not once had he ever felt this fucking stupid.

* * *

**[A/N]: I just... really hate 8059. You don't know how much my eye twitched as I wrote this. And I'm truly very sorry for not updating. High school has been hectic for the past few weeks. I'm ashamed to admit that schools in the North Pole are far less lenient on the homework than in other schools. Anyway, thanks for the lovely comments! Favorite and follow if you liked it, and review! You don't want it to end here, do you?**

**-Santa**


	7. A Depression of Sorts

**[A/N]: Problems happened, heartbreaks occurred, friendship shattered, and people left. I'm sorry for not updating guys, I really am. Please forgive me. A lot of things happened. I hope I'm not too late on Yamamoto's birthday, so here it is!**

**Warnings: Sexual themes, sexual terms, curse words, and just general Tsuna-loving. But, I wish to say three things:I have not updated in a long time, and for that I apologize, I'm also sorry you all hate me for that 8059 moment, but Gokudera is far from liking Yamamoto as Bianchi is from cooking decent food, and also I've decided that 7-8k words per chapter is too much, so it will only b around 2.5-5k words per chapter.**

**The reason is said in the chapter previous to this one.**

* * *

Gokudera pulled away, wiping his mouth, "You didn't even do anything!"

The baseball player stood there, his jaw slack and his eyes blank. "I..." He halted his words and could barely form a sentence. Speechless as he was, he could only keep his emotions in check by staring at the bomber's blatant indifference to the entire situation. Certainly the silverhead had a... _unique_ way of thinking (what with how he threatened the entire population with his dynamites at merely coming close to his boss), but even so, could he not express any shame? Humility? Not even embarrassment?

"Why Tsuna would even choose you is beyond me," the other growled menacingly. "Your kissing technique sucks, your face sucks—hell, there's nothing good about you! And your retarded obsession with the game baseball—what does the tenth even see in you? I don't get it!"

Yamamoto coughed loudly into his hand, a small tint of pink on his cheeks as he tried to cover his flustered shock and cloak it with a joking laugh, "Calm down would you? I think you're overreacting. Maybe I'm just more likable. You know, with you frowning like that, it's not going to earn any more points with the boss."

"Bah!" Gokudera waved a ringed hand dismissively, "Don't get too cocky, asshole. I don't even think the tenth is sure yet. He has plenty of time to make up his mind. You're just another obstacle."

"So you _are_ jealous."

Flushing, he retorted, "No! No I'm not!" He denied it so whole-heartedly that it would have almost seemed cute had the raven not had a giant urge to punch him. It seemed clear that the half-Italian did not quite know _what_ he was fighting for exactly. There was a scowl before, "It's either you or me. And I'm definitely not about to lose."

"Yes, yes." Yamamoto nodded to appease the other, already set to leave.

"I mean it!" He growled, "I really do! Don't take me so lightly! You want to start a fight and settle this once and for all?"

The taller boy inwardly groaned. He wished to leave and see Tsuna already. Why on earth was this boy so terribly persistent—and stubborn to make matters worse? He shifted the strap of the bag draped over his free shoulder and sighed, "How about we not? Not to offend you or anything, but I really don't..." _Have time to feed your self-satisfying pride_. Of course he would never say it. Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I'm just busy, alright? Baseball practice is occupying a lot of the time I usually use to study, so..."

His sentence trailed off at the end as he said this when he noticed a strange movement occur several meters away. He put his one-sided dispute to a momentary halt as he subtly glanced in the direction of what attracted his attention, only to be puzzled to find not a soul in sight.

Huh?

How... strange. He was sure he had seen something—or perhaps _someone_ move about. Was it only his imagination?

Even if it was, it gave an uneasy feeling at the back of his throat, leaving him unaware of Gokudera's ongoing rant beside him.

Usually when he sensed such things, the object of his curiosity would generally be a person. Of what nature, he did not know-but regardless of that fact, he knew that they were both being spied on. Why had this stranger run away?

"Are you even listening to me?"

Jerked out of his thoughts, his eyes snapped back to the guardian in front of him. "Oh. Yeah. Of course, I am."

The silverette turned slightly so that his profile was to Yamamoto, shadowing his face by a fraction due to the bright street lamp glowing high above him. Suddenly, the other's attitude seemed to change completely, and the bomber surprisingly sported an uncharacteristic toothed smirk, "At least your hearing is still well. It should compensate with your lack of intelligence."

"Yeah..." Yamamoto said absently, unable to admit he had not been listening at all. "Right." His eyes still jumped every now and then to the corner.

"So you agree?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. It's settled. I'll go first then. Tomorrow I'll go on a date with Tsuna."

Blink.

What the other had said snapped him completely from his thoughts, and he felt a strange feeling of rage course through him. He paused slightly before speaking, "Wait... _what_?" He disregarded everything that had occurred up to that point and began to furrow his eyebrows, "A _date_? You and Tsuna?" Nothing anyone could have said then could shatter his new found anger, and he had bent down to pick up the baseball bat he had dropped several moments ago, needing to stop himself from thwacking his friend upside the head.

"Fuck, you haven't been listening at all, have you?" The look on Yamamoto's face spoke the answer, and Gokudera shook his head, "Whatever. You are truly a fucking useless piece of shit... I _just_ said we could finally see who fits Tsuna best by doing a small test. To see who he prefers, whoever pulls of the best date wins. Get it _now_, fuck-head?" He tapped his own head for emphasis.

"Who said I would agree to that?" There was an edge to his tone.

"And why the hell not?"

"Well then... do you..." Nobody could have noticed how Yamamoto's teeth had gritted as he continued his sentence due to how subtly it was done, "_like_ him?"

Pause. "I... No! No!" His blush darkened further, "I—no! Of course I don't—"

"Then why?" There was a casual shrug, "Why fight over him if you have no feelings? What's the point?"

"Because I'll never let you have him!" He growled low in his throat, "He's... he's _mine_." Slightly shocked by his own words, Gokudera blinked several times, before he looked away, huffing out a breath and feigning frustration to cover his embarrassment, "I mean—he belongs to everyone. He's the boss. He can't be just yours." Whether he was aware of it or not, the baseball player knew that the other liked the brunet. He was just too afraid to admit it.

Gokudera had feelings for Tsuna.

And if Yamamoto would have it, he'd have socked the storm guardian right across the face then and there. But he restrained himself. He knew very well the consequences if he reacted violently and attacked one of his family members:

He would not be able call himself Tsuna's guardian if he did so. He would never be able to look him in the eye ever again.

And that was something he really did not want.

"I mean, I'd make a hell of a better partner for him than you ever would—"

Despite the relatively tight smile spreading across the rain guardian's face, his eyes were glowing dangerously. Before he could even stop himself, he was already spitting out words he never thought he'd say, "That won't happen." His hand tightened around the handle of his baseball bat. The thought of someone stealing Tsuna away made him so terribly furious that his knuckles turned nearly white from his grip. "I'll never let that happen."

Something close to the intent to kill crossed through the emerald eyes, until they were driven away by spiteful words hissed through a scowling mouth, "That's my line, bastard! The boss? With _you_? I'll never let that happen! Never! I'd rather die than see him belong to you!" He faced the other again, harshly glaring up at his comrade, stare almost deadly.

As he thought of this, mental images of Tsuna and Gokudera doing anything remotely intimate sent red flashing through Yamamoto's eyes. Just the mere thought of _his_ Tsuna bent over someone else, kneeling in front of someone else-smiling next to someone else, made him so... so...

_So fucking furious _

The raven advanced forward, as if challenged. He towered of Gokudera a few good inches, and they seemed to be in the middle of a face off, "Don't you even _touch_ him." Yamamoto hardly noticed it when his hand had shot up and grasped the silverhead's shirt collar. Perhaps it was the surprising possessiveness that overwhelmed him, or maybe it was simply the incredibly contagious belligerence his rival portrayed. Either way, his head was far from thinking straight. Gokudera angrily yanked himself away from the strong grip, stumbling back slightly.

"Die in a hole!"

Again with his obvious and near eagerness to argue, the shortest of the pair, began to reach for the dynamites he hid expertly underneath his clothes. His eyes showed he was serious. Seeing this in one quick glance, Yamamoto took several steps back, brandishing his bat like a sword as a temporary replacement of his weapon's absence.

"I swear Hayato. If you even..."

"Shut up! You're the one who started it!"

They readied their stances.

But before either boy could even begin to charge, two metal tonfas rocketed through the air and lodged themselves through the brick wall behind them, dangerously close to either of their heads. They stopped to stare at it, a rippling cessation forming in the middle of their dispute, leaving them momentarily caught off-guard. A familiar voice spoke crisp and briskly through the evening air.

"If you do not wish to be bitten to death, I'd suggest you'd put your toys away and go home. It's too late to be causing a ruckus in my street."

The disciplinary leader stepped casually out of the shadows, arms crossed around the front of his school uniform, his black blazer hanging at his shoulders. Expression as serious as always, he continued, "Disruptions are not allowed. Noise is not allowed. Your disgustingly accessorized uniform is not allowed. You should all know this by now, herbivores."

* * *

Out of sight, out of mind.

It's the idea that something is easily forgotten or dismissed as unimportant if it is not in direct view; it's a thought that when one does not see someone or something frequently, then they will easily forget about it. If Tsuna did not have a visual of the situation, then it was not an issue worth worrying over. He would not think or remember what happened—he would not allow himself to do so.

When the mafia boss had rushed back through the empty street, ignoring his mom's demands as to where the groceries were, he locked himself in his room, left alone to his own devices.

_Yamamoto. Gokudera. They kissed._

He played the scene continuously in his head.

He was curled up on his bed, pillow missing somewhere in the corner where he had thrown it earlier. He had not uttered a word, he had not screamed or felt anger—he didn't even shed a tear. He merely stared absently at the bed sheet next to his head, not a word uttered from his mouth.

Observant and equally silent, Reborn was standing motionless a few meters away. The tutor was frowning very deeply as he scrutinized his student, who was bunching up his legs to his chest. The brunet was scrunching up his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. His breathing was shallow and quick, filling the room with only the sound of his inhales and exhales. Tsuna tried very hard to shut his mind from was he just witnessed.

But it was incredibly hard to convince himself not to care when the baseball player constantly resurfaced in his mind. His thoughts kept reverting back to his guardian's cheerful face, grinning at him—or the dark, meaningful look he gave earlier in the storage room. His heart constricting very painfully.

"Dame-Tsuna."

It was the one voice that could calm him even through his frantic thoughts. It was firm and strong, giving him something stable to stand on when everything seemed to disappear from his feet. His face unreadable, Reborn had sauntered smoothly across the room to where the boy lay. He sighed to himself and sat at the edge of the bed, a little away from the brunet. "I think we need a change of tactics."

Tsuna turned his head upward, eyes widening by a fraction as if to suggest he did not sense the other's presence in the room before he had spoken, "A... what?"

"A change of tactics," Reborn repeated tonelessly, shifting slightly on the mattress, "Obviously my plans so far have not been working to your favour."

That was an understatement.

"No..." Tsuna frowned, resting his head back down, closing his eyes, and repeated more firmly, "No. Let's just give up."

"You never know until you try," The other pressed insistently.

The mafia boss shook his head, "Don't you understand, Reborn? There's no point anymore." He was just being deceived this entire time. How long had he laughed with Yamamoto alongside Gokudera, not realizing the slight tension the other two had? Perhaps since the silverhead wasn't particularly the most honest person when it came to his own feelings, the baseball player wanted to make him jealous by latching onto Tsuna. But whether Yamamoto was simply using him to draw some form of reaction from Gokudera, or whether it was simply to poke fun out of a bullied child—it did not really matter. Either way, Tsuna felt hurt and betrayed.

"Don't run away from it, fool."

The brunet's eyes shot open at this sentence. He found them focused onto Reborn who had already soundlessly left the bed and moved towards the window. The man was staring out at the street outside, his expression passive, yet disapproving. Finally, he plucked his hat from his head, and ran a pale hand through his spiky hair. His sharp eyes darted towards his student, before continuing, "You're just running away without facing the actual problem. You're being cowardly."

"What did you—"

"I'm not finished." Reborn interrupted with an edge to his tone. "Listen to me for once." The words spoken seemed to put him into a trance, as though the tutor had reverted back to his sadistic ways when he ordered him around. "There are a thousand possible and different ways that this could end, and yet sadly, you are choosing all the wrong ones. However, the way I see it, there are probably only two _definite_ conclusions."

Tsuna stared at him.

"I don't know what happened to make you act this way, but you either fight for what you want or you die trying. You either win or you don't. Those are the two conclusions here, Dame-Tsuna. Can you guess which one you're driving towards?" It was a mocking question that really didn't require an answer, but the home tutor paused for a bit as if expecting a reply. He received none, "You have not lost this yet baka, so I don't want to listen to you whining about losing hope or giving up—it's pathetic and unbefitting for the boss of the Vongola family."

The student pursed his lips, sitting up on the bed, his eyes downcast, "No... You don't understand. I saw him," he clasped his hands together on his lap, "kissing someone else." And that's why he couldn't do anything. He understood Reborn's intentions and how true they were, but with this fact hanging in the air, how could he possibly win anyone over? "Now do you see? It's hopeless."

"You disgrace me." Reborn sighed, startling Tsuna, "Who ever heard of a person giving up when another character came into play? You need to learn to build up your defences and become stronger. You can't be thrown off course with just one small push. A mafia boss—"

"Well, you know _what_?" Tsuna practically exploded, leaping to his feet, "I'm not a mafia boss! I'm not a leader and I don't even know the first thing to being one! You keep running your mouth about me being 'unbefitting' for the role—well, if you think _I_ can't do the job, then find someone else! I'm tired of this! I'm just a high school student who wanted to have a regular lifestyle! You all just selfishly barged into my world and turned it all upside down! And I—"

The gun was pointed directly at his face. His voice died down.

"And you what?" Reborn had somehow crossed the room at lightning speed and armed himself with Leon, who had transformed into a weapon. The barrel was a good two centimetres from the bridge of Tsuna's nose, right between his eyes, "And you _what_?"

Shit.

What had he just done?

"And I... I'm sorry." He sagged and sat back down onto the bed. He buried his face in his hands, feeling an odd sensation of ringing within his ears. Never before had he gone berserk in front of the hitman like this. It truly was humiliating—and to make matters worse, his outburst was not even justified. It was true that they had ruined his normal lifestyle, but he had formed incredible bonds with the likes of people he had never even imagined. He was being ungrateful, and truly, it was terrible of him, "I-I'm a baka."

"Yes, you are. You're a moron. You're pathetic and useless, and frankly, I don't see why Yamamoto would even fall in love with someone like you. You're a baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka."

"A-Alright, I get it. I'm sorry. There's no need to go that far..."

"Baka, baka, _ba-a-ka_."

"_Reborn_!" Tsuna whined, "Fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Finally, Reborn lowered his hand, and Leon glowed, transforming back into his real form. The tiny lizard crawled up the home tutor's arm and leapt up to his shoulders. "For a moment there, I would have truly hurt you, Dame- Tsuna. But now we've finally hit a break through. You've figured out what to do, yes?"

He blinked, completely lost, "Huh? What do you mean? What am I supposed to do?"

The teacher shrugged, and once again reclaimed his spot by the window, "Exactly what you did right now. You spoke out honestly with the rotten feelings you've been bottling up." The brunet decided that he did not like how the other had described his feelings as rotten, "If you truly wish to be heard out and accepted, then be honest. And fight. Speaking out is also a form of combat, except you don't shoot with guns, you slash with words. Your speech _could_ use a bit of tweaking... but it's a lot better than giving up, don't you think? Giving up would mean you failed without even trying."

"S-So... you're saying I should... _talk_ to Yamamoto?"

"Yes, that is exactly what you should do. Do you realize how pitiful you were just now, curling up into a small and pathetic ball?"

"This isn't exactly the easiest decision I've ever made!" He cried, cheeks flushing, "This stuff takes time! I'm not that great at this, so how else was I supposed to react?"

"Pfft."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes when his tutor covered a snicker with a cough.

"Well, whatever you choose to do, you must choose quickly, because no matter what, you can't run away from it now." Reborn grinned at Tsuna's questioning look, and cocked his head towards the window, "Looks like someone's here to visit you. Impeccable timing as always."

The student raised an eyebrow, and made his way to where the other stood to decipher the vaguely directed words. He looked through the clear glass that led to the breezy night, only to recoil from absolute fright.

No.

He wasn't ready yet!

And, as if on cue, in came the tell-tale voice of his mother chirping from downstairs, "Tsuna-kun! Yamamoto-kun's come to visit you!"

* * *

**[A/N]: Please do fave and review? It would mean a lot to me. **


	8. A Kiss of Sorts

**[A/N]: Well, hello there. Been a while hasn't it? Don't kill me, please. Oh god, I was in a rush to update this finally. So, now I won't bother you with a long author's note and just get on with the chapter. Have a nice day, fanfictioners~**

**Warning is the same as before: slightly sexual suggestions, sexual terms, curse words, and just general Tsuna-loving.**

* * *

_Awkward._

Yes, if he had to choose any word from the dictionary, that would be the word to use.

Tsuna sat up straight on the edge of his bed, sock covered feet planted on the wooden floor, hands twisting nervously on his lap. His gaze was focused on his wringing fingers, unable to properly look at the person sitting next to him, also in a similar position. Somewhere in the back of his mind, briefly, he wondered if he looked ridiculous with the way his head was hanging and how his shoulders were raised slightly. His eyes flitted over to Yamamoto for half a second to find that the other wasn't even looking his way.

He was ready to tear his hair out.

Pouting, he somewhat thought this situation seemed similar to when they stationed themselves up at the roof top not so long ago—

_God. The roof top. _

It was true he had a lot of things he wanted to say and get off his chest, but similarly so, he did not want to dump all of his heavy feelings onto his friend. His friend.

His friend?

He didn't even know anymore. He took another peek.

Yamamoto had his legs slightly far apart, leaning back onto the mattress by the palm of his hands. He was still in his school uniform, still holding that dark, musky smell of...

Okay.

Okay.

Tsuna shook his head, hair flopping messily around, oblivious to the amusing sight he brought. This was really not the time to be sporting any embarrassing thoughts or... erections. He squirmed lightly from where he sat, pushing his thighs together in an attempt to make himself forget any erotic fantasies. Such as the way Yamamoto had looked at him back in the storage room... the way he had gently stroke his hair and raped him and—_no_. That had _not_ happened. There was _no_ raping involved.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed and he cursed inwardly at himself in self-loathing. Truthfully, being stuck in a small space as his guardian proved to be a difficult task when it coincided with his overactive imagination. He had to get his head straight. Nothing further than oral happened in that room. Nothing. He had not been penetrated, he had not been serenaded—_oh gods_—and he had not been touched further than a hug. Hell, they hadn't even kissed! Tsuna tried desperately to calm down with the inner turmoil boiling within him.

Hell, it wasn't as if he ever asked for something like this.

Next to him, Yamamoto stifled a laugh. He watched with great amusement as Tsuna moved restlessly. His discomfort was clear as day, and, truthfully, that thought gave the baseball player some form of confidence. Stretching his arms upwards to feign a yawn, and relishing the stiffening of the boy beside him, the swordsman edged a little closer, unable to hide the wide grin on his face. He slowly reached his hand to stroke the small of his boss's back, delighted to feel the other shiver at his light touch.

But then, to his surprise, Tsuna shot to his feet, "U-um, Yamamoto. You see—I... I don't..." Recalling his conversation earlier with his tutor, the brunet racked his brain for any possible way to convey his emotions and lingering feeling of betrayal. Before, he had articulated his thoughts quite well to his tutor, but when the raven was thrown into the equation, all form of mannerism and speech seemed to fly out the window. With his back turned to his guest, the young leader stared at the ground, his hand grabbing at his other sleeve, "I just... _Don't touch me_." He moved away as another arm was aimed his way.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked at him strangely, confused by the change of attitude. Tsuna slowly turned to face him, his eyes stinging from unshed tears, "Tsuna, what's wrong?" The taller boy was at a loss. Finally he had gotten some form of affection from his classmate—no matter how unromantic and off-the-wall—and yet he was still reacting strangely. He didn't know what was wrong anymore. Had he done something? "Did something happen? When you ran away this afternoon... was it because of that? Did I do something?" He reached over again to touch Tsuna's limp hand when the other recoiled.

"I don't like... sharing."

Confusion.

"I'm not following." Yamamoto sighed in defeat as he leaned back and waited patiently for an explanation.

"Alright, let me make myself clear then." Tsuna replied, as he too, drew out a shuddering breath as he spoke out the words that would make any man in love swoon, "I'm sorry for dragging it on—I guess I was just confused or maybe it was just another stupid reason... I'm sorry for not telling this to you properly, and I'm a complete idiot for not realizing it sooner. But... I like you." He gulped, "I really like you."

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto stood up quickly and was just about to pounce when a hand stopped him.

"But that's not all of it." His eyes were still planted on the ground, "I do like you. I do—don't mistake that. But I don't like sharing. Not with anyone, and especially not with Gokudera." The Tenth glared down at the cracks of his wooden floor, fighting back the urge to shout. "You said you like me. That you've never liked anyone as much as me. But if so, then why?"

Suddenly, all the pieces clicked into place.

Tsuna had seen only a segment of their dispute earlier in the street and had completely misunderstood the situation. As much as it was urgent to explain himself, Yamamoto could not push away the feeling of joy at the other's jealousy. Jealous. Of him. And Gokudera (but that wasn't important). It was too adorable for words.

The puzzle was finally solved, and Yamamoto let out a relieved sigh, finally understanding the distrust he was sensing up to this point. Letting out a bark of laughter, he shook his head and ruffled Tsuna's hair affectionately, "You are just too cute."

A flash of hurt crossed his expression at this reaction, and the brunet was captured by a sudden surge of panic and anger, "_What_? How dare you say that at a time like this? Are you _mocking_ me?" He tried to move away and possibly run out the door, when he was jerked backwards from his escape as his wrist was enclosed into a tight hold, nearly pulling him off balance. Slowly, he looked back at Yamamoto who was smiling very darkly.

"You're not running away anymore. Not from me." He declared confidently, "How many times have you ran from me?" To emphasize his point, he looked up at the ceiling as if in deep thought and counted off on his free hand, "Let's see, there was that one time at my house when you woke up next to me." He raised a finger, "Another time was on the roof top when Sasagawa-senpai barged in on us." Another finger, "Oh, and I distinctly remember you avoiding me during school." That was three, "Oh, and let's not forget when you left me hanging there in the storage room." Four. Yamamoto grinned wider, "I will not let that happen a fifth time."

Tsuna's heart raced incredibly fast within his chest as he was pulled forward into a tight embrace. He desperately stopped himself from making yet another failed getaway and possibly embarrass himself further, but how could he not? He didn't even know if he should trust Yamamoto anymore.

But with his nose buried into the other's chest (his height offered nothing, unfortunately), slowly, he found his heart rate begin to decline to a normal pace. It was strange how much of an affect he had on Tsuna without even realizing it. Or perhaps, he knew it would calm him down, and was using it to his advantage.

Bastard.

Tsuna closed his eyes, and let his arms hang loose at his sides.

"Don't go," the rain guardian whispered seriously, startling him slightly, "not until I'm done talking. Let me explain myself." He ran a hand through the other's brown hair. "Okay?"

"O-Okay," was Tsuna's meek reply. He pulled away from the other's hold, and sat himself down next to his guardian on the bed, eyes showing attentiveness.

"Just to get it out of the way... Hayato and I are not in any form of relationship. We're not dating." He stated the last sentence with finality, "That kiss you saw... it didn't mean anything. I didn't want it to happen. It was somewhat of an accident." He made a sheepish grin, "I'm embarrassed to say I let my guard down. Haha... he wanted to see what about me was so great. He must have thought it was my kissing technique or something so he... well, you know what happened." The grin turned into an apologetic smile, "Sorry you had to see that."

"I-I see..." It took a while to process but eventually, Tsuna was nodding, deep in thought. He tried very hard not to make himself seem as relieved and happy as he felt, but couldn't help but beam giddily down at the floor.

"I _do_ like you." Yamamoto gently took hold of the mafia boss's chin and directed the adorable face towards him, a wicked smile dancing on his lips, "And for the record... I hate sharing too." For a moment it seemed like they were about to kiss, when the swordsman pulled away.

"And... I also have some apologizing to do," Yamamoto sighed, head turning away, gaze planted somewhere to the corner of the room. He let out a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I sort of pushed you at that time. No, no, don't turn away like that... I was just too impatient and excited at the moment. But how could I not? I mean you—you just—" He ceased talking, as Tsuna looked at him with curious eyes, oblivious to his own charm. Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Anyway. I was saying that you made me wait for a long time." He slipped his hand into the brunet's and slowly laced their fingers together. A brief silence had passed as both boys cherished the moment, gazes locked to their counterparts, unable to look away. "Please don't make me wait anymore."

To his utter shock, Tsuna simply leaned forward, and planted a soft kiss onto his cheek.

The switch was now on.

"You are just _asking_ for it."

Before Tsuna had any time to pull away or protest, he was pushed back onto the bed nearly knocking the breath out of him. He squeaked as invading hands were diving into his shirt. Throwing his tiny arms out in fear, he desperately cried, "Wait, wait, wait!" Taking hold of Yamamoto's shoulders, he tried to keep the other boy back as he began to climb over the squirming brunet, "I said, _wait!_"

Oh, for heaven's sake, what was wrong now?

Pulling back impatiently, Yamamoto looked down at the boy beneath him, expectant of an explanation, "What is it?"

"C-Can we... um... take it slow?"

"What?"

"Well..." Tsuna stuttered, stumbling clumsily with his words as he stared up in fright, "The order is kind of messed up." He quickly cleared his throat when he saw the apparent confusion to his statement and tried to cover for himself, "Uh—okay, so to be fair, shouldn't it be gradual? I-I mean a relationship." As far as Tsuna knew, people technically did not get down and dirty on the first thirty seconds of confessing—unless of course it was a one night stand. But he had never had a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend, so what the fuck did he know? Still, it bugged him, and as Reborn said, communication is key. Right? Right. "Look, all I'm saying is we already did... _that_ thing in the storage room, yet we haven't had a," he gulped, "you know, had a date or anything—not even a k-kiss. And suddenly we're doing this so soon and I'm just..."

Yamamoto stared at him.

The words faltered in his mouth as he saw this and he merely ended in a quiet squeak, "I'm just... nevermind." Oh balls. Maybe he wasn't good at communicating after all. Balls, balls, balls. Tsuna swallowed hard and did not feel too comfortable while he was being scrutinized. All of his thoughts felt visible and vulnerable—open like a book. It made him feel self-concious and unable to speak properly.

"Alright, then."

Huh?

Before he knew it, he was pulled up carefully from his bed and safely onto the floor, placed directly in front of his towering classmate.

There was a smirk, "Well, you said so yourself right? We're moving far too fast for your liking, right?" The shorter boy's face brightened at how the other actually understood his garble of words. Perhaps he wasn't a useless case, after all. "Well, why don't you set the pace? I'm fine with anything as long as it's with you. You decide what we do first, hm?" His voice might have sounded soothing if he didn't look so smug and expectant.

Jesus, he just wanted to see the guy flustered.

Balls, balls, balls.

"I-I'll try."

He was extremely hesitant at first, but in the end, Tsuna reached forward, his hands slowly tracing the tough muscles poking from underneath the short sleeves of Yamamoto's school shirt. His fingertips ran down the solid frame, testing the boundaries of what was acceptable and what was not. He had not once been in any form of relationship, and the recent sexual activities he partook in basically screwed up his margins of intimacy. Which was first and which was last? What was the sequence for such things? A kiss? Holdings hands? S-Sex?

Mind whirling, he blurted out the first thing that came to his head, "Can I hug you?"

At this, Yamamoto first blinked, before he burst out laughing. Here he was, thinking the brunet was about to do something _way_ out of his comfort zone, and yet he had to double back and say something so incredibly adorable. What was all that tension for? The swordsman chuckled heartily as he stretched out his arms, "Haha, of course you can!"

The Tenth smiled meekly, pushing aside the fact that he was just blatantly laughed at, and walked forward to accept the embrace. He circled his arms around the other's waist, nestling his face to his guardian's chest in contentment and it felt... well, it felt good. Very good.

How should he describe it? The feeling of hugging someone you really care about? For once he was hugging someone out of his own volition and wasn't yanked into it like some sort of ragdoll.

The first thing he noticed was the difference in their bodies. Yamamoto's body was hard, somewhat like hugging a statue, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was firm, and just so typically... male. It merely emphasized the difference in their physiques. Even through the shirt, he could feel the tight muscles burned through hours of baseball practice, and the hardness—the stability that was so comforting. This hug was nothing like his embraces with his mother.

Hugging a girl was certainly different from hugging a guy. Girls were soft, their frames were fragile. He always felt as though that if he hugged them too hard, they would shatter even with his small strength. And yet, here was Yamamoto, all stable, strong, and even. He could squeeze as hard as he could to demonstrate his happiness and contentment and yet, he would simply receive a reciprocating squeeze back. It felt like... well, it felt...

Right.

He hummed in approval, nuzzling his face into the shirt, and taking a nice sniff of the other's scent.

"So, you said we've never kissed right?"

The brunet looked up, and his chin was thus planted on the other's chest, looking much like a kid while doing so, "Huh?"

_So cute... _

"Oh. Um. Yes. W-we haven't." Not that Tsuna remembered anyway. Pursing his lips in thought, he hugged Yamamoto tighter as if to change the topic at hand, "S-So... yeah." He wasn't really expecting something. He knew what the other was getting at... but to be honest, the thought of kissing slightly scared him. It was not due to the fact that he was a germ-a-phobe or had anything against the baseball player. But kissing... making out... did that not require some form of technique? To be good kisser, one required skill and—dare he say it—confidence (something he hardly possessed). If he did a bad job at it, would it not just be simply embarrassing?

Oh God. Please don't ask, please don't ask.

"Want to?"

Drat.

His thoughts must have been clear on his face because Yamamoto grinned down at him, and patted him gingerly on the head, "It won't go further than a peck, I promise. Here, if it make you feel any better, you can initiate it. We're going in your pace after all." Tsuna timidly glanced at the space next to him, still quite uncertain, and unable to look him in the eye, "C'mon please? You said you wouldn't make me wait."

No, he never said anything of that sort, but it did successfully make him feel guilty regardless.

"Alright..."

Nervously, Tsuna went onto his tip-toes, grabbing onto the sides of the swordsman's shirt to balance himself, and softly touched their lips together. Once they parted, he furiously blushed but merely stayed quiet. It wasn't quite that great, truthfully speaking. Unlike the rain guardian, he unwittingly kept his eyes open the entire time and practically went cross-eyed whilst doing the act, and the kiss barely made him feel anything, much to his surprise and disappointment.

Wasn't he supposed to feel fireworks?

Shooting stars? Music? Wasn't his heart supposed to race uncontrollably? This kissing thing was extremely overrated, he decided to himself. What was all the hype about? He would hear girls squealing among themselves about it, giddy as though it were the best thing on Earth, and yet it barely felt like anything. Granted, the the other's lips were soft and felt nice, it wasn't anything more than that.

But huh, it wasn't so ba—

"Mmphf!"

Balls.

Okay, it wasn't that kind of intimate kiss where "their lips crashed together" or "their tongues danced in fiery passion" since both of those scenarios are extremely improbable, strange, and probably hurt more than one would think (crashing lips together? Can't you break your nose in the process?), but rather, everything was _pressed_.

Their lips were _pressed_ together, Yamamoto's hands were _pressed_ to the back of his head, their bodies were _pressed_ together. Tsuna was caught completely off-guard. Suddenly, the other lessened the pressure slightly, and his bottom lip was nibbled on until all he could do was groan in an open-mouthed pant, allowing access for Yamamoto's tongue that managed to delve into his mouth. It was a timid at first, what with his tongue hanging there unable to do anything, but afterwards, he began to kiss back, sending involuntary jolts down his spine.

And oh God, the _friction._

The kiss edged on for a while, the pressure varied gradually from soft to hard, and he was feeling a strange heat begin to pool at his belly. Eventually, he began to have less opportunities to breath, and started to inhale and exhale in irregular intervals. His heart rate was skyrocketing, burning in his chest.

_G-Gotta breath..._

"Y-Yama—" Tsuna tried to gasp out a protest but his lack of oxygen merely made it sound like a strangled pant. The other's mouth attached itself once again to his own, as his hands strained with its hold on the baseball player's arms, struggling to free himself. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he managed to push himself away, much the the swordsman's disappointment. He sat himself down onto the bed alongside the other, trying to catch his breath.

"Oof... how was it?" Yamamoto finally said, he himself panting as well, "Not a bad first, hm?"

"N-No... it was good." Tsuna mumbled sheepishly.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes... I—um, yes, I liked it." He squeaked, unknowingly leaning into the rain guardian's hand that went to stroke his cheek.

"You want to do it again?"

Oh gods. His eyes widened, "Um—no, it's fine. T-That's enough for now, but..."

Disappointed, the raven leaned to give him one more quick peck on the forehead, before moving away, "Hmm?" He caressed the brown hair that was framing Tsuna's face, and busied himself with running his hands through the strands.

"I-I was thinking..."

"About?" The other pressed, knowing he would need patient encouragement to speak his mind.

"Well..." The mafia boss was blushing hard, and braced himself for embarrassment. Alright. Reborn said to speak his mind, so he will. Communication is key, communication is key. Got it. _You can do this Dame-Tsuna, it's not rocket science. Just say it._ "I was just thinking t-that... I'm not doing anything after school tomorrow... and if you aren't either, then would y-you... I mean, that is to say, if you aren't doing something t-then..."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He figured if he said it himself, it would save a lot of time.

"Yes!" The brunet answered much too enthusiastically. He caught himself and flushed, "I mean... uh, yes I'd love to."

"Haha, then it's settled!"

Tsuna smiled and hugged him once more.

Little did he know, his date was going to turn out a lot less _innocent_ than he imagined.

* * *

**[A/N]: The next scene... hmm, I wonder [winky face]. And sorry if the hugging and kissing scenes are weird; I was just putting in my own experiences there so... yeah. **


End file.
